


实习生（The Intern）授权翻译

by hanhjd



Series: 实习生（The Intern） [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inexperienced Merlin (Merlin), Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhjd/pseuds/hanhjd
Summary: 对于刚刚被任命为Pendragon咨询公司部门总监的Arthur来说，有一个要自己全权负责的实习生是他最不希望的事。





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Intern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178562) by [amy_lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_lupin/pseuds/amy_lupin). 

> 原作者是巴西人，初稿为葡萄牙语，这篇文章2016年在AO3上发了英文版，2017年完稿。我在2017年拿到授权翻译，当时完成了一半，发在百度贴吧，不知道有没有朋友看过呀。后来因为太忙中断了一年，现在决定继续做完这件事～

Arthur面对着电梯门上方的显示屏默默祈祷。电梯上行的过程中已经停了三次，这个破电梯运行得太慢。当屏幕上的数字从5跳到6时，电梯再次减速，Arthur满脸脏话。门开了，一个低头玩手机的女人接近电梯口，看到Arthur时她像被掐住脖子似的发出一声短促的尖叫，立刻转身走开，嘟囔着忘拿了什么东西。

Arthur翻了个白眼，暴躁地狂按7层的按钮直到电梯门再次关上。他叹了口气，焦躁地将后脑勺撞向身后的镜子，感到疼痛在头骨上蔓延时，他立即后悔了。门再次打开，Arthur立刻大步走出电梯。聚集在大厅的一群人不得不纷纷为他让路。

“嘿，Arthur——”

“待会再说，Elyan。”Arthur举起手示意不要跟着他，头也不回地继续走。

“哇哦,今天有人心情不好啊。”

“我猜心情不好是因为宿醉？”Gwaine问道，“嗨,Arthur，早上好!”

Arthur选择忽略他们继续往前走,庆幸自己能控制住向朋友们竖中指的冲动。Gwaine一定想法子作弊了,这是唯一的解释。Arthur不明白他是怎么能在前一晚喝到昏厥之后，第二天听起来那么愉悦和放松。不管他做了什么，肯定是非法操作。Gwaine很容易醉——不像Arthur更耐酒精——但几乎不会宿醉。

然而,非常肯定的是Arthur发现一个充分合理的理由把周五定为官方的Happy-Hour Day。从今往后,他对自己发誓,他再也不会在周三被拖到酒吧。

走进客户关系管理(CRM)办公室,迎接Arthur的是接待员的尖叫、掉到地上的笔和记事本。她用手捂着耳机的麦克风，毫无意义地试图挽救电话另一头的人的耳朵。

“Mr. Pendragon——”

“5分钟, Miss. Edinger。给我5分钟,好吗？还有别把我们客户的耳朵废了。”

“好的，先生。”女孩低声说。

Arthur径直走进他的办公室，没费心和任何人打招呼，关上身后的门再一次咒骂那个提出把这面墙改成透明玻璃的白痴。毋庸置疑它体现了公司的透明度，Uther通常为它辩解，这能非常有效地保持员工的工作动力——也就是时刻被上级盯着。但是，这也意味着Arthur不能松开领带，也不能把脚翘在桌子上，等等。基本上，他没有任何隐私。

Arthur扒下外套，坐在他符合人体工程学椅子上——医生没收了他的旧椅子并声称如果他不想在不久的将来让自己的脊椎付出代价，就不能用躺椅——胳膊肘撑在桌子上，身体前倾，一边按揉太阳穴一边假装阅读放在电脑键盘上的文件，实际上闭着眼睛缓慢深呼吸，试图说服早上吃的阿司匹林起效。

“Arthur，我最亲爱的弟弟,”他听到姐姐夸张、愉快的声音吓了一跳，她在门口盯着他，像一个伪装成为狗仔队的超级名模。“很高兴看到你出现！我还在想你到底会不会来，毕竟昨天晚上——”

“Morgana，”Arthur说，等待着脑袋里的回声慢慢消失，“你会小声说话吗？”

“哦，可怜的弟弟，”她像对一个婴儿说话一样嘟起了嘴，“你不舒服吗？如果你想的话我可以待会儿再来……”

“什么事，Morgana？” Arthur问道。有时候，面对Morgana的最好办法就是给她她想要的。快速无痛。几乎。

“不要这么不礼貌嘛，”Morgana关上门，在他的桌子前坐下，像坐在王位上的女王，“你就这样对待在你和朋友们出去浪的时候为你打掩护、欺骗自己的父亲、忍受一整晚的抱怨和道德教育的人吗？”

Arthur做了个鬼脸。他找Morgana帮忙的时候在想什么？她可能会花整整一个星期的时间来吹嘘Arthur欠她个人情，利用一切能让Arthur报答她的机会折磨他，直到在每个人面前羞辱他一遍才满意。而且，她仍然没有原谅他将Gwaine送到她的部门，尽管只是暂时的。

Arthur叹了口气，再试一次。“有什么可以帮忙的吗，亲爱的姐姐？”他问道，强迫自己挤出微笑。

Morgana天使般地呼扇呼扇眼睫毛，Arthur的微笑在他准备好接受打击的过程中逐渐消失。

“怎么了，我只是想知道你最近怎么样。”她扮作无辜，Arthur眯起眼睛，默默数数：3……2……1……“哦，当然，差点忘了，”Morgana从带来的文件夹里翻出一份文件的时候Arthur翻白眼，她向桌子倾身，用闪亮的红色指甲指着，“我需要你在这里签字。一式三份。”

Arthur难以置信地眨了眨眼，确保自己没看错。“实习……？这是到底是什么？Morgana？”他拿起文件翻看。

“这是你最新的实习生的合同！”她平静地坐下来。

“我没有要实习生……”

“但是有一个对你有好处。这里一团糟。”Morgana环顾四周的样子让他想起了Uther，Arthur不得不努力控制住自己不要发抖。“老实说，Arthur，亲爱的，我不知道这样你还怎么工作。”

“这里好得很，我非常清楚在哪能找到我要的东西。”

“哦，真的吗，那你为什么还没有给我你和Mr.Odin的商务午餐的报销票据？”

Arthur只是哼了一声，假装仔细检查文件的内容。

“我就说嘛。”Morgana嘲笑，“你知道不给我就拿不到钱，对吧？”

实际上，如果不是Morgana提起，Arthur早忘了那个该死的票据。显然，他把Mr.Odin带到了伦敦一个最有名的餐馆，把他招待得心情愉悦直到签下合同。但Arthur已经在一些小小的异想天开的念头上花了大把的钱，比如他每年享受一次的游艇，还有那些数量多到令人咋舌的Xbox游戏，他甚至没有时间碰。

“好吧，去他的。这有什么区别吗？我不需要报销也不需要实习生。我已经被一群无能的人包围了，非常感谢。”

“是我没说清楚吗，Arthur，” Morgana的笑容慢慢消失，降低的声调散发出危险的气息，“我没问你想要什么，我是让你现在在这份文件上签字。”

“我为什么要签？”

“因为你欠我的。”她耸耸肩。

Arthur眯着眼睛盯着她。就这么简单？肯定还有别的，一些把戏或陷阱。

“为什么要我签？”Arthur质疑，“你一直都自己签。”他对着桌上的文件挥了挥胳膊。

“当然，”这回轮到Morgana翻白眼，“我一直负责公司的实习生，在他们的工作报告上签字，确保一切都符合标准。而你一直在命令他们去做最荒谬的事情比如，哦，我不知道，比如替你去洗衣店或买星巴克，因为员工厨房的茶不能让你满意！”

Arthur瞪着她，花了好几分钟试图理解她的逻辑但失败了。“那实习生是干什么用的？除了这些？”

Morgana闭上眼睛按摩着她的鼻梁，嘴里默默祷告。“Arthur，你知不知道，存在这样的可能性，比如他们中的任何一个在外出‘工作’时出了意外？而且这还不是所有的！他们可以以被要求做超出合同范围的工作为理由，起诉公司！如果发生这种情况，你以为谁来负责？”她指着自己。“所以这就是为什么，从现在开始，你将有自己的实习生，专门为你们CRM工作，完全由你自己负责。”

Arthur轻蔑地抽动嘴唇，看着Morgana指着的“实习生导师：Arthur Pendragon”。

“我只需要签个字吗？”他问道，Morgana的双唇紧紧地抿成一条窄缝。

“暂时是的，就这样。我已经搞定了目前为止的所有手续和材料，但你必须定期完成他的工作报告给他交到学校。”

Arthur皱着眉头，最后快速浏览一遍整个文件，“你已经选好人了？”

“对。”

“选人的时候你怎么不叫我？” Arthur抱怨，“我的实习生，我自己选择更符合……要求的人不是更好吗？

Morgana冷笑，“Arthur，我们都知道你会坚持什么样的要求。”

“你在暗示什么？”Arthur眯起眼睛，“我从来没有和实习生搞到一起！”

“你确定吗？”Morgana假装思考了一下，“因为我非常确定有一个女孩叫什么……Vivian……”

“嘿，我那时才17！” Arthur义愤填膺地辩解，“你16岁的时候和钢琴老师搞到一起，我可没有随时随地拿它来笑话你！”

“你刚刚就这么做了。”她嘲笑道。

Arthur再次盯着文件。 “Merlin？这算是什么名字？”

“这重要吗？” Morgana严肃地说，“对我来说，他看起来足够聪明又能干。如果你一定要问。

但Arthur不需要也不想问，所以他继续往下看，“18岁？你看我像个保姆吗？”

“当然不是，甜心。如果这个男孩需要一个保姆，你一定是最不称职最不合适的。”

“为什么这么年轻？他一定刚进大学！不，我很抱歉，Morgana，”他把文件扔回桌面，“如果你要我为一个实习生负责，你得更努力点。”

“首先，” Morgana以她最平淡的口吻开口，“如果你认真看这份合约，你会发现他是经济学专业第四学期在读。他十六岁以优异的成绩高中毕业，拿到老师们绝佳的推荐信。他被剑桥和牛津录取，但最后去了UCL1。他说了一些借口，但我怀疑是财务问题。因为他的母亲住在伦敦。”

Arthur的脑海里浮现了一个身材瘦弱而纤长的男孩：戴着厚厚的眼镜，穿着背带裤，背诵前一天的股票价格。Merlin是五个兄弟中最小的，哥哥们都以披头士的名字命名。他的母亲可能没有预料到第五个儿子，在绝望的时刻选择了她可以想到的最不寻常的名字。男孩以为自己很特别，但最终成为一些不幸的UCL老师大发善心做的社会项目。

听起来像是Morgana会做的事。

“其次，”她坚定地说，“你没有讨价还价的资格。如果不想让我现在立即打电话给父亲来澄清一些误会，你最好妥善使用那支笔。”她像拿着一件武器一样把手机指向他。

“和你打交道总是很愉快，Morgana。” Arthur挤出一个扭曲的微笑，从胸前的口袋里拿出笔。

.M.


	2. 上-第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARTHUR: Sometimes you puzzle me.  
有时候你对我来说是个谜。  
MERLIN: You never fathomed me out?  
你还没有看透我吗？  
ARTHUR: No.  
没有。  
MERLIN: I always thought if things had been different, we'd've been good friends.  
我一直认为，如果情况有所不同的话，我们可以成为朋友。  
ARTHUR: Yeah.  
是啊。  
MERLIN: That's if you hadn't been such an arrogant, pompous, dollop head.  
如果你不是一个自大的，傲慢的，傻大头。  
(Transcript from Merlin - BBC, Episode 4x01)

**第一天**

Merlin摘下耳机安全地放在背包里。他最后一次查看手机消息，只有一条Will的短信。

“替我向你老板传达我的爱！”

Merlin翻了个白眼。几年前Morgana Pendragon参加了一个在Will的学校举行的筹款活动，Will疯狂地迷恋上了她。当时Merlin已经在上大学。Will喋喋不休了几个星期“Morgana是行走在地球上的最美丽的女人”。他在每一个社交网站上关注了她，直到他因为特别露骨的信息被拉黑。然后，他开始注册新的账号来关注她，并且保证行为端正守规矩，但不知道为什么，他最后总是被拉黑。

“我已经告诉过你，她不是我的老板！”Merlin回复他，把电话调成静音后收进包里。

Merlin深吸了一口气，进入了Pendragon咨询公司的大楼。他对入口的保安微笑，保安也向他点了点头。他按照Morgana的指示，直接走过前台，进入电梯并按了7层。

抛开恐怖的第一印象不谈，Morgana似乎是一个非常周到的人。她提前一星期打电话通知他下星期一开始实习，当天早上还发短信，为不能亲自去欢迎他第一天来上班道歉。他应该去7楼的CRM报道，去找外部关系总监，显然，是他的上级。

Merlin得到消息之后松了一口气，但同时又感到忧虑。一方面，Morgana在面试过程中非常友好，但说话和行动的方式让他怀疑，她是个工作中很难应付的人。另一方面，如姓氏代表了什么话，Arthur Pendragon可能是她的男性版本。也许更糟。

Gaius可能认识这个人，但是Merlin认为如果没有任何其他特殊原因，最好不要问他。他的教父依然在因为没有预料到Merlin申请实习的决定而沮丧。Gaius不是不支持。毕竟，药店的收入无法为Merlin减轻太多压力，而且他一直为让Merlin工作到晚上而感到愧疚，毕竟这个年龄的孩子应该去学习或者和朋友玩乐。而对Merlin来说，这没什么。他需要钱来帮母亲付账单，减少几个小时的睡眠和学习是可以接受的。至于玩乐，他毕业后会有很多时间。

除此之外，Merlin宁愿自己去了解别人。

他对未来生活的变化感到兴奋。虽然他喜欢离教父近一些，但药店的工作无聊而且没有挑战性。在Pendragon咨询公司，他终于可以把自己的知识付诸实践，结交专业领域内的人，甚至可能在合同结束之前拿到录用offer。

电梯减速时，Merlin再次深呼吸，大拇指垫在背包背带下面，进入大厅。他向一些经过的人打招呼，他们中的大多数人似乎对的他行为感到非常惊讶，还没来得及回应，Merlin就已经走远了，他看着一个个门牌，找到目的地。

为了不唐突，他敲了两次门。似乎没有人注意到他。房间宽敞而嘈杂，充满乱糟糟的格子间，人们一边打电话一边目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，或者在巨型打印机的键盘上输入密码。

“需要帮助吗？”一个有着棕色眼睛，巧克力色的皮肤和善良笑容的女人问道。她一只胳膊夹着文件夹，手摆弄着项链的吊坠。

“嗨！我是Merlin Ermys。”他微笑着伸出手。

“啊，对！Morgana和我说过你。欢迎来到Pendragon咨询公司！”他们握了握手，“我是Guinevere Keller，你也可以叫我Gwen。我负责公司项目的财务审查。”

Merlin正想说，这实际上正是他的专业，但是被打断了。

“Gwen！”一个女孩找她，应该是接线员，拿着听筒并处理一个闪烁着亮点的设备。 “是Mrs. Klein。她说有紧事找你。”

“哦，对，当然！ Merlin，对不起，“Gwen道歉，边走向电话边告诉接线员，“Sefa，告诉Arthur，Mr. Emrys在这里，好吗？”

“当然”女孩向Merlin露出羞怯的笑容。“我刚转给Mr. Pendragon一通来电，你在这里等一下好吗？就一小会儿。”她指着一个玻璃墙办公室旁边的沙发。办公室里一个穿正装的男人像被关在笼子里的狮子一样走来走去——或者鱼缸里的鲨鱼——激动地说着什么。阳光透过窗户描绘了他的轮廓，白色衬衫包裹着的宽肩，金发闪闪发光。

“你可以叫我Merlin。”他放下背包脱下外套，在沙发上舒服地坐好。“Sefa，对吧？”

她点点头算是回答。 Sefa似乎只比他大一点，而大部分员工看起来三十岁往上。

“这个部门有多少人？”

“18个。”她说。“但是一个人在度假，另一个借去了人力资源部门。经理在休病假，他滑雪时摔伤了手肘。”她做了个鬼脸。Merlin深表同情。“现在你加入，我们就有19个人了！”

“以前没有实习生吗？”Merlin注意到Sefa的激动的语气。

“哦，不，不。这个部门没有。总会有实习生从会计或人力资源部门过来帮忙，但没有专门在我们部门的。至少我来之后一直没有。”

“那你来多长——”Merlin刚要问，玻璃门被推开的声音让他吃惊地闭上了嘴。“鲨鱼男”两大步走过房间，停在接线员柜台前。她像一只被困住的海豹一样畏畏缩缩。

“Miss Edinger，”那个男人咬牙切齿地挤出话，“请帮我回忆一下，你刚刚说谁打来电话？

Merlin很快注意到，Pendragon家族非凡的基因。这个男人肌肉发达，但不是夸张的那种，大约三十岁，比Merlin以前感兴趣的男人都要大。但Merlin发现很难不被他吸引，任何gay都逃不过。

Sefa咕哝着一些难以听清的话。

“张嘴，女人！谁打来的电话？”男人提高了音量，她更加畏缩了。

“……Morschel……”Sefa小声回答，“先生。”

男人磨牙一样前后移动着下巴，好像在仔细选择要说的话。

“Miss Edinger，Mr.和 Mrs. Morschel之间有微小的区别。你似乎无法清楚地发音。Mrs. Morschel是一个非常虚荣的女人，需要别人不断地赞美，而Mr. Morschel非常，非常善妒。现在，你能否想象一下，如果我以为是Mrs. Morschel打来电话，接了却发现，非常糟糕，实际上是Mr. Morschel，会发生什么？”

他没有大喊大叫，但在突然沉默的房间里有着相似的效果。所有的噪音都消失了，除了打印机还在出纸。

“我——我很抱歉，先——先生……”Sefa结结巴巴。

“你很抱歉？”他接着说，靠在柜台上的上半身更加向里倾，衬衫下的肩部肌肉突出。Merlin的眼神不受控制地向下游离，他咽了咽口水。剪裁精良的裤子使臀部呈现出令人惊奇的效果，但在这种特殊情况下，这应该不只归功于裤子。“你只需要接接电话就能拿到工资！接电话！一直以来，对你只有接好电话这一个要求！”

这几句话使得Merlin突然清醒，迅速采取行动。他应该想到，这么帅的人不可能不混蛋。不遵循这一原则就像挑战自然规律。

“她已经道歉了，”Merlin吸引了他的注意力，伸出双手表示和解，“这的确是个错误，不过这种事情难免会发生，我的朋友。”

男人脸上的惊讶很快就被恼怒取代。

“我认识你吗？”

“我是Mer-”Merlin刚想伸出手握手，但是在自我介绍到一半的时候被打断了。

“所以我不认识你。但你叫我朋友。”

“哦，我的错。”Merlin修正，不能再忍了。如果他不能接受停火，那最好反击。“我永远不会和混蛋做朋友。”

男人因为震惊和愤怒张着嘴愣住了。这一次，他整个人转过身面对Merlin，蓝眼睛闪烁着危险的光芒，暂时忘记了Sefa。“你叫我什么？”

“我说你是个混蛋。”Merlin重复道，不可阻挡。警铃在他脑海中某处响起，但他忽略了它。“毕竟，如果你带着应有的尊重对待客户的妻子，这一切都不会发生。”

“你怎么敢……你TM……你知道你在和谁说话吗，小子？”

男人涨红的脸本应该使得Merlin说话之前动动脑子。但是他现在已经开了口，便停不下来。他需要挣钱，但他不会在有人在他面前被羞辱时冷眼旁观，即使这意味着他的实习在第一天就结束了。

“哦，我知道你是谁。你是一个傲慢，自大的白痴，需要通过羞辱他人以证明自己比他们强。”

男人危险地眯着眼睛，他把Merlin从脚趾到头打量了一遍，抱着臂，“你叫什么来着？”

“Merlin，”他告知，抬起下巴以表示对男人那套力量展示不为所动，“Merlin Ermys。”

“当然，”男人假笑，“所以，Merlin，如果你为Miss Edinger感到抱歉，不如你来代替她？”Sefa再次尖叫，Merlin眨了眨眼。“毕竟，你已经证明了自己的口才。”男人说着，认为Merlin不敢不同意。

人们从格子间里伸长了脖子，注视他们的一举一动。Merlin清清嗓子，躲避着围观群众的视线，“我不知道合同里是否涵盖了这些工作……”

“我不在乎你的合同是怎么写的，小子。如果你想在这实习，就按照我说的做，明白吗？”

好吧，不得不承认，接电话比被踢出门强。一点紧张的气氛肯定会让工作更具挑战性。他必须对付这个混蛋无比膨胀的自我。但天下无难事，只怕有心人。他盯着男人，微微鞠了一躬。“如你所愿,阁下。”

有那么一瞬间，Merlin以为他会微笑。但他立刻排除了这种可能性。

“你可以叫我Mr. Pendragon，”他耸耸肩，转向Sefa，“Miss Edinger，打包走人。”

说完，Arthur Pendragon回到他的办公室。

“好吧，有意思。” Merlin没注意到Gwen走过来。另一位女士拍拍啜泣的Sefa低声安慰，试图让她冷静下来，一边帮她收拾东西。

“你可能是想说蠢，”Merlin挠挠脖子，很尴尬，“我向你保证，我大部分时间都不这样。只是这家伙真的让我很不爽，而且——”

“哦，我完全理解你的感受，相信我，”她笑着保证，“很多时候我都希望可以对他说滚蛋。”

“可是你太礼貌了说不出口，不是吗？”Merlin叹了口气，担心地看着Sefa，她紧紧抓着背包，在另一个女人的搀扶下离开房间。“这太不公平了！她可以很容易地起诉他精神骚扰。实际上，我非常希望她这么做。”

Gwen笑了起来。“我喜欢你！”她表示，走到现在空了的办公桌旁，“但是我希望Arthur没有让你放弃在这工作。”

Merlin再次叹息，对着有十几个闪烁的灯的电话机皱起眉头，它像圣诞树一样闪闪发亮。“可能吧，如果我不需要钱的话。”他说，然后想到了好的方面，拇指指向玻璃办公室，“也可能不会。毕竟，需要有人来教训这个混蛋。”

“就该这样！不过，我知道现在对你来说很难想象，但是大部分时间里，Arthur不完全是个白痴。”

“完全不能想象，我得说。”Merlin深吸了一口气。“现在，这玩意儿到底怎么用？”他问道，已经带好耳机。

“哦，这不像看起来的那么复杂。”Gwen说，开始向他演示电话总机的功能和分机列表。

————————.M.————————

Arthur在第一次铃声结束之前接起了电话。“什么事？”他问，让自己的声音尽可能充满了最大的恶意。

“呃……”传来Merlin低低的声音，Arthur挂了电话。

从眼角看到Merlin紧绷的肩膀的时候，他挣扎着不笑出来，然后摇摇头，尽可能舒展地坐在椅子上，洋洋自得。这个男孩的无礼带来的恼怒消失之后，Arthur开始觉得有个实习生可能没那么糟糕。至少他可以随心所欲地使唤这个孩子，而且不必与其他部门分享，或者受制于Morgana。Arthur心里很感谢姐姐给他一个实习生的好点子。这肯定会给她个教训。Merlin当然心气很高，但在他投降并屈服于自己之前，看着他抓狂很有趣。

电话再次响起，Arthur悠闲地活动脖子，左转转右转转，愉快地感受着关节嘎吱作响。响到第五声，他拿起电话。

“你是开门见山还是要继续浪费我的时间？”

“有个Agravaine de Bois在线上，”Merlin缓慢、清晰、小心地发出每个音节。Arthur没预料到如此的嘲弄，揉着眼睛憋了半天没想出回应。Merlin没等到回话，于是继续说，“他说是你叔叔，我坚持问他的全名时他很不高兴。好吧，想来如果我有这样的名字的话，我也会很难过——”

“Merlin？”

“嗯？”

“闭嘴。”

“但——”

“我现在没心情和我叔叔说话。”Arthur简短地回答。

电话里沉默了，Arthur转向他，挑起眉。Merlin的嘴唇绷成一条直线，表情像是要杀人。

“你现在有心情和任何人说话吗，Mr. Pendragon？”

“也许吧。”Arthur耸耸肩。

“我和你叔叔说什么？”

“我在乎吗？”

Merlin眯起眼睛，“哦，好吧，我想我能编点什么出来。”在Arthur能说任何话之前挂断了电话。

Arthur试图打回去，但Merlin不接。Arthur示意他接电话，但Merlin只是指指耳机，表示自己在忙别的。Arthur不断打直到他接电话。

“你到底和我舅舅说什么了？”

“我说你不能说话，因为你的速凝美容霜让你的话难以理解。”

“你——”

“我只是说你在开会。”Merlin翻白眼，“现在，不好意思，我还有五个电话要接。”在Arthur张嘴之前挂掉了。

Arthur试图专心工作，但是视线一直被男孩吸引。他似乎没有因为意料之外的任务动摇。正相反，听完简短的讲解，他就让Gwen去做她的事情，微笑着和来电者交谈。Arthur几乎能听到他声音里的笑意。不知道为什么，Arthur突然丧失了乐趣。他拿起电话打到总机。

“喂？”Merlin 愉悦地回答。

“你明天什么时候来？”

“下午1点？按照你亲自签的合同的规定。”

“来之前先去星巴克带一杯伯爵茶。”

“什么？”Merlin愣了一下，然后问，“你怎么——”

“这是传统，”Arthur假装没有注意到他的惊讶，“大杯。”

“你在开玩笑吧？”

“我看起来像是在开玩笑吗？”Arthur转过来透过玻璃盯着他，挑衅地挑眉。

“好，”Merlin缓慢地说，然后讽刺地补充，“还要别的吗？”

“一些姜饼会很不错。”

Merlin闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，动了动嘴唇但没出声音。

“我可以读唇语。”

“我看起来在乎吗？”Merlin反驳，“听着，我问你是否还想要别的的时候，是在讽刺你，如果你没有听懂——”

“好吧，你可以给自己买一个巧克力硬币。或者棒棒糖，如果你更喜欢。”Arthur继续调戏他，心情随着Merlin每一次发出失望的声音成倍地变好。

“这样的话，我一点半左右到。”

“为什么？”Arthur确保自己听起来很愤怒，“你直接从UCL过来，对吧？顺路就有星巴克！”

“然而，我坐地铁，得在那站下车再上地铁……这需要时间好吗？另外，我需要一些钱。”

“第二个抽屉里有一张信用卡。”Arthur看着他翻找，“记得拿票据，不然你得亲自面对Morgana。”

“认真的吗？你让公司为你的茶买单？”

“这和你没什么关系，实习生，但是我的公司股东之一，如果你还没有意识到的话。我是付你工资的人，你忘了吗？”

“一秒钟都没有。”

“现在，回去工作。”

“我的荣幸。”

心情好了些，Arthur的注意力重新回到他必须要看的报告上，直到他的电话再次响起。

“又什么事？”

“Arthur。”听到Uther的声音，Arthur失去了气势，咽下到嘴边的脏话。

“父亲，”他恭敬地说，“很抱歉，我以为是……Gwaine。”他很快做了补救。

“你怎么能解雇这个接线员？”Uther用最冰冷僵硬的口气说，“我以为我上次说得很清楚了，这不是你可以做的决定。”

显然，Morgana已经去告状了。

“父亲，我试过了。几个月以来，我发誓我试过了。但那个女孩甚至不知道如何正常地说话。她有时候像一只豚鼠一样吱吱叫，其他时候在耳语！”

“那你应该通知Morgana，让她处理。”

“我怎么没有？”Arthur为自己辩护。每当他向姐姐提起来就被无视，她说自己已经超负荷了，没有时间去换掉接线员，尽管她只需要给第三方公司打个电话要求更换。

即便如此，现在愤怒已经消退，Arthur开始反思自己的过激反应。他承诺给公司打电话，确保Edinger没有被解雇。虽然也许她在其他公司会有更好的运气，Arthur真诚地希望她找一个更能胜任的工作。

电话里能听见Uther的呼吸声。“好吧，你得和你姐姐解决这个问题。”他说，好像他刚刚没有干涉一样，“无论如何，我打电话不是因为这个。Morgana告诉了我上周的事。”

“哦，当然。”Arthur后悔忘了问他姐姐，为自己缺席晚餐编了什么借口。Morgana能编出任何话来。任何借口，真的。为了安全起见，他保持沉默。

“我感到很抱歉，你的……朋友。” Uther沉重地说。

“哦……对……” Arthur小心翼翼地回答，摸着鼻梁心想，什么鬼？

“Morgana告诉了我她之前的……健康状况。”Uther又一次沉默了下来，Arthur屏住呼吸，完全不知道接什么。“Arthur，你还好吗？你一定很震惊。”

“是啊……”Arthur匆匆说，然后好好思考了一下，“我的意思是，实际上，我不太好。非常震惊。”

“我能想象。真希望你用了安全措施，Arthur。艾滋病可不是开玩笑的。”

去！他！妈！的！！！

Morgana会为此付出代价的。

“不用担心，”Arthur咬牙切齿，“我可以向你保证，Morgana现在比我更需要担心人身安全。”

“什么？” Uther听起来很困惑。

“没什么，”Arthur保证，“你看，爸爸，我现在还不太能聊这件事，好吗？而且我必须今天内改完提案。”

正如他所料，Uther一有机会就结束了这个话题。挂掉电话，Arthur深吸一口气冷静下来，然后听到办公室外的笑声。

有个人靠在接线员的柜台上，说了些让Merlin大笑的话，他的脸因为真正的愉悦笑到变形。新来的人背对Arthur，但他即使在人群中也可以轻易地认出这个废物。

下一秒，Arthur发现自己大步穿过办公室，伸手去打开门。 “Gwaine！”他叫道，两人都看过来，Merlin挣扎着保持严肃，Gwaine似乎对自己非常满意。

“嘿，Princess，你打算什么时候把我介绍给Merlin？”

这个问题的答案显然是永远不会，但Arthur觉得最好忽略它。“Gwaine，停止骚扰我的实习生，现在，过来。”

“马上回来，Merlin。”Gwaine对Merlin眨了眨眼。Merlin笑了起来，竖起大拇指，礼貌地接电话：“Pendragon咨询公司，下午好。”

进入Arthur的办公室，Gwaine在他桌前坐下，吹起口哨，转动上半身，这样他就可以通过玻璃墙继续看着Merlin了。“Arthur，你不知道你有多幸运。”他若有所思地摇摇头。

“Gwaine。”Arthur警告，Gwaine叨叨着什么，没看他。他大声重复： “Gwaine！”

“什么？”Gwaine从他的白日梦中醒来，终于转过身。

“这话我应该问你。我猜你来这里不只是对着我的实习生流口水。”Arthur反驳。也许他没必要强调“我的”。

“不，但那只是因为我不知道他的存在，否则我会早点来的。你从哪找到他的？”

Merlin是被Gwaine刚转去的那个部门选中的，他却一无所知，说明Morgana想让他远离Merlin。他的姐姐可能有时是一个邪恶的女巫，但她不傻。

“他怎么来的不重要，唯一重要的是我希望你离－他－远－点。”

“为什么？”Gwaine质疑，他的声音很慵懒，天鹅绒一般，“他是公司里出现过的最可爱的小东西！”

“你是认真的吗？”暂时把想勒死他的欲望放在一边，Arthur皱着眉头转过去看Merlin，试图通过他朋友的800层滤镜看他，即使这完全没必要。

“看看那个微笑！”Gwaine的声音变得沙哑。“突出的颧骨……嘴唇呢？那嘴唇绝对是为亲吻而生。”

Arthur歪着头，思考这件事。Merlin的嘴唇非常丰满，唇形很好。有时候，说话的时候，下嘴唇更突出，更加吸引人。

“他瘦骨嶙峋！”Arthur说，强迫自己指出一些瑕疵。

“你可不知道，除非看到他的裸体。”Gwaine反驳。Arthur摇摇头赶走脑海里浮现的香艳画面，在Merlin看向他这边的时候转移了视线。

“那对耷拉的大耳朵呢？”Arthur问，Gwaine耸了耸肩。

“它们让你还可以抓着别的，除了头发。”他模仿着把什么东西来回地拉向自己的腹股沟，往后一仰头，无耻地呻吟着。

“Gwaine！”Arthur用订书机砸他。他躲过了，咯咯笑了起来。 Arthur转过头正好看到Merlin移开视线，脸颊泛红。“他只是个孩子，你个变态！”

“如果他到了法定年龄，那就足够了，”Gwaine毫不在乎地说，“你打算什么时候让我离开那个破地方回到天堂？”

“如果你一直是这种表现，可能……”Arthur假装思考，“Never。”

“那么，这样的话，你姐姐可能在那之前主动送我回来。”Gwaine假笑着，向Merlin眨眼。

“Gwaine，”Arthur站起来阻挡他的视线，声音低沉得危险，“听我说。如果你他妈碰了他，我保证我会解雇你的。”

“Ouch！”Gwaine瞪着他，眉头紧皱在座位上坐直，“你不会的。”

“我建议你不要在这件事上冒险。”

“你真无聊，Arthur。”Gwaine放松下来，伸长脖子越过Arthur的肩膀贪婪地最后看一眼Merlin，“这个男孩？为什么？我勾搭另一个实习生的时候，你可一点都不在乎。”

“另外那些，你的意思是。”Arthur纠正，但Gwaine忽略了他。

“即使我约了你那个讨厌的客户的儿子，他叫什么来着？”

“Odin。”Arthur提醒，尽管他再也不想想起那件事。这几乎害他们失去公司的重要客户。而Gwaine保住了工作，只是因为Odin从来没能发现他是谁。事实上，这就是为什么Morgana要求合作时，Gwaine被迅速提名。Morgana声称人力资源部有两名员工去休产假了，并且非常明确地表示想要Gwen。但Leon滑雪摔伤了手肘，Gwen担任了CRM的代班经理。

“你怎么突然那么自私？”Gwaine 撅嘴。

“好像我需要理由一样，在发生了Odin的儿子那件事之后。”Arthur冷笑道。 Gwaine翘起眉毛，邀请他详细说明。Arthur叹了口气。“我要对那孩子负责，好吗？”

Gwaine爆笑，前仰后合，“你？负责？这两个词相互矛盾！”

“那你真是个适合一起聊天的人。”Arthur嘲笑回去。“不过这是真的。 Morgana让我当做Merlin的实习导师，所以我必须保护他免受你这种人的不良影响。“

“你怎么知道他想要被保护不受我的影响？”Gwaine说。Arthur瞪着眼睛，直到他举手投降。“好吧，好吧，我保证我会行为端正。我不会接近他，但是如果他主动来找我，我也不会逃跑。你知道这是多么难以抗拒。”他指指自己的身体，仿佛这是什么显而易见的事。

“你甚至不知道他是不是弯的！”Arthur争辩，但是这话他自己听着都不太令人信服。 Gwaine总是吹嘘自己高灵敏度的基情雷达（gaydar）。“难道你知道？”

“我还需要一些时间来做定论，但我现在很乐观。”他眨了眨眼，扶着椅子扶手站起来。“现在，你姐姐让我过来是为了说服你改变炒掉那个接线员的想法。但是我认为可以肯定地说，经过大量的推理论证，我得出结论，你这个决定很坚定。”

“当然。”Arthur感激地点点头。

现在，回到座位上，Arthur一路看着Gwaine离开的漫长旅程：慢慢地，几乎是不情愿地挪走，同时随意几句话让Merlin再次发笑；最后几步开始慢慢倒退，这样可以和Merlin保持目光接触并继续逗他；挥手告别然后——终于——走了。 Merlin遇上Arthur的视线时仍在微笑，看到Arthur挑起眉毛，Merlin笑容逐渐消失，他开始调整他的耳机，移开了视线。

Arthur的电话响了，他接的时候都还在看Merlin。也许玻璃墙并不那么糟糕。 “喂？”

“Mr.Odin在线上—— ”

“Shit。”Arthur转回办公桌前撑着胳膊，手指胡乱捋头发。说曹操曹操到。“好吧，接进来。哦，Merlin？”

“什么？”

“相信我，不要听Gwaine胡说八道。”

“我会记住的。”Merlin说，尽管他看起来没往心里去。

“我是认真的。他意味着麻烦，你听到了吗？有任何事，要直接告诉我，不然我禁止你做任何他要求的事。事实上，你不能在没有我的允许的情况下做任何事，明白吗？

“完全明白。”Merlin确认，毫不动摇。

“很好。现在接通Mr. Odin。我最不想做的事就是惹怒他。”

“好的，陛下。”Merlin说，然后电话断了。

“喂？”Arthur想看电话的显示，但被关掉了。他放回听筒，抱起胳膊，看着Merlin笨手笨脚地按着按钮，轻松地看懂他嘴里在骂的话。电话又响了，Arthur冷静地接起。“什么问题，Merlin？”

“对不起，我——我有点搞混了。”

“老实说，Merlin，你是我所遇到的最差的接线员。我正在认真考虑让Edinger回来。”

“我认为这是个好主意。”Merlin欣然同意。

“好笑，我不记得我问过你的意见。”

Merlin深深地吸气呼气。Arthur配合地沉默了几秒。

“Merlin？”

“嗯？”

“电话？”

“马上接通！！！”

————————.M.————————

“妈，我回来了！”Merlin在走廊里喊道，把背包扔在厨房的桌子上，拿起一个苹果。他几乎一口吃掉了一整个，打开冰箱拿出鸡蛋、牛奶、培根、以及他看到的任何可能有用的东西。天哪，他饿坏了。他得记得第二天带些零食去办公室。

“Merlin？是你吗？”母亲的声音传来。

Merlin嘴里塞得满满的，含糊不清地说着什么，把苹果核扔到垃圾桶里，从柜子里拿出锅。

“哦宝贝，我来吧。”Hunith说着，从他手里拿过锅，亲了亲他的脸。

“你不用……”Merlin抗议，但她轻轻拍拍他的脸蛋，使他安静下来。

“我知道。但我都没机会为你做点什么，最近。”她拒绝了他，开始打鸡蛋做煎蛋卷。

Merlin坐在桌子上等的时候吃了根香蕉。 Hunith在白天在附近的一家超市工作，有时晚上会被叫去当地一家餐馆代班，主要是洗碗。在上大学之前，Merlin就总是尽可能地帮她分担，放学后做一些零工。进入UCL后，他再也没有多少空闲时间，更不用说长期工作了。Gaius曾经在Pendragon咨询公司的会计部门工作，退休后开了一家药店，叫Merlin晚上帮他看店。尽管如此，他所赚的钱还不足以让Hunith不再去餐厅洗碗。

“那么，你今天过得怎么样？”Hunith很期待。

“哦，很……棒！”母亲抬头看着他时，Merlin强迫自己微笑。

“真的吗？”她喜形于色。至少在她意识到他坐在哪之前。“Merlin，看在上帝的份上，你为什么不能像个成年人一样坐在椅子上？”

“哦，现在我是成年人了？”Merlin反击，但还是在母亲的怒视下坐到椅子上，“你看到我在Gaius那喝啤酒的时候，可不是这么说的。”

“Gaius是你的教父！他不应该给你喝酒，即使只是一杯啤酒。”她摇摇头，坚持着。

Merlin翻了个白眼，但没有说话。如果母亲因为他喝了一杯啤酒而生气，他能想象，如果她知道18岁生日那天他和Will喝了多少酒，会有什么反应。值得庆幸的是，当他们醉成烂泥出现在Gaius那的时候，他帮他们打掩护，和妈妈们说他坚持要他们在那过夜。

“但是我很高兴你的第一天顺利，儿子。我猜，这个Pendragon咨询的实习经历会对你在不久的将来求职有很大帮助。而且实习结束的时候他们总有可能聘用你。我相信，一旦他们了解你的能力，就不会让你离开。”

Merlin用香蕉塞满了嘴巴以逃避回答。如果母亲知道他现在表现出的唯一才能只有接电话和忍受上级的愚蠢是不会高兴的。如果继续这样下去的话，也许Merlin能在他的简历中加上“在星巴克喝点饮料”和“用自己的屁股抛光高级皮鞋”。

“你的同事呢？”Hunith问。

“哦，他们都很好。”Merlin说，考虑到大部分人的情况，他没有说谎，尽管事实上他没有被正式介绍给整个团队。Merlin花了整整一个下午的时间接电话，和大部分人都没说上话。而且，他没想到自己会让大家以这样顶撞老板的方式记住他。有人甚至想约他出去，比如那个HR的迷人而有趣的家伙，Gwaine。如果不是比自己大太多，也许Merlin还会考虑一下。

唉，开玩笑吗？他没有时间出去喝酒。即使有时间，他很可能会编些理由拒绝，更不用说和公司的人出去了。从Pendragon看到自己和Gwaine互动时的表情来看，自己大概会马上被开除。

“吃吧。”Hunith把煎蛋放在他面前。

“我有没有说过我爱你，妈妈？”Merlin在吃第一口之前问道。

“今天还没有，亲爱的。”她亲吻他的额头，温柔怜爱地微笑。

————————.M.————————

Merlin还有一大堆作业和学习任务要赶，但不知道为什么，他把它们抛在脑后，坐地铁去了Gaius的药店。夜里比他想得还冷，他过马路走进会计事务所和书店之间的小门脸，不停向戴着露指手套的手上哈气。

“Merlin！你来干什么？”Gaius看到他进来，“别告诉我你不去实习了，你的工作已经有别人做了。”

“你已经找到别人了？”Merlin有些失望。

“好吧，这很复杂，”Gaius很无奈，“其实我没什么选择的余地，我——”

“Merlin，”听到熟悉的声音，Merlin转向储藏室，看到Will笑嘻嘻的站在门口，“你来做什么？”

“好吧，我可以问你同样的问题。”Merlin转向Gaius，“你是说，他是你的新助手？”

Gaius脸上遗憾的表情足以回答，Merlin大笑起来。

“哦，安静，小子。”Gaius责骂，一边眉毛要上天。

“有什么好笑的？”Will走过来，看着两人。

“我不知道。”Gaius抱起胳膊，犀利的目光从Merlin转向Will，“你难道没事干吗？”

“我正在和朋友说话，这就是我正在做的事。”Will耸耸肩。“说到这个，我的好朋友，你不是Merlin吗？你有没有，碰巧，收到我50条短信当中的任何一条？”

Gaius抢白，解救了Merlin，“不像你，Merlin认真对待自己的工作，这就是为什么他没有时间闲聊。现在回到储藏室，把你碰倒的货架收拾好。”

“天啊，我甚至不能和我的朋友说句话。”Will抱怨，“说真的，Merlin，我不知道你怎么能忍这么久。”他咕哝着，但是看到老板的脸色就开始退后， “好，我这就去！”

Merlin勉强控制住了脸上的笑。“哦，我的天，Gaius。我现在真庆幸自己不是你。”

“我也不想。”Gaius低声说，“你确定他上完了高中？因为我觉得他甚至不知道字母表顺序！”

“有可能是老师让他升入高年级是为了不必再和他打交道。”

“嘿，我听到了！”Will说道，然后他们听到一阵稀里哗啦的咣当声和咒骂声，Gaius不安地看向后面，愁眉苦脸地叹气。

有客人进来。“过来。” Gaius叫Merlin，想帮他挂起外套，让他坐在柜台后面。Merlin没有麻烦他，自己整理好坐下。

客人一离开，Gaius回到柜台，坐在Merlin面前的另一个凳子上。

“现在，告诉我你实习的第一天怎么样。”

“对啊，跟我们说说你的老板。”Will又一次从后面探头探脑，挑逗地挑起眉毛，“真他妈性感，对吧？”

“首先，Morgana不是我的老板，”Merlin澄清了第一百万次，“其次，她不算是我的菜。”

“哦，别跟我说你不会为了她变直。”

“William！”Gaius责备道，Will再次消失在货架后，嘟囔着什么奴役。“别理他，来吧，告诉我。”

Merlin深吸了一口气，毫无隐瞒地向教父倾诉。好吧，也许他没提Gwaine看着他做的色情动作。但他猜，总的来说，说不说没区别。说完后，Gaius笑着摇摇头。

“Arthur没那么糟糕。我相信你有些夸张了——”

“我没有！”面对教父怀疑的表情，Merlin移开视线，“好吧，也许他没真的威胁要用尺子打我。”他承认。“我可能夸张了他对Sefa说的话，但其余的都是真的，我发誓！那个女孩都崩溃了，被开除的时候几乎被拖出房间而且——”

Gaius把手放在他膝盖上让他打住。“Arthur是个好孩子，Merlin。”Gaius说道，Merlin可从他眼中看出他真的相信自己说的话。 “他有大肚量。”

“哦，也许吧，但肯定没他头大。”Merlin喃喃道。“但事实是，他恨我。而且我可以向你保证，这种感觉是相互的。”

“在他恨你这一点上我表示深刻怀疑。而且我敢肯定，他得表现得更糟糕你才会真的恨他。”Gaius用手指指着他，Merlin的肩膀耷拉下来。“但如果你希望我和他或者Morgana谈谈，也许——”

“不。”Merlin摇了摇头。“我不希望他们因为你的关系对我区别对待，Gaius。而且，我必须向自己证明，我可以靠自己的能力留下。”

“好吧，不过，我从来不怀疑你的能力。”

“谢谢你，Gaius，你为我做了这么多。”Merlin握住教父的手，愁眉苦脸，“但是如果你留着我的旧岗位，我会感觉好点。万一Arthur没多久就把我赶走……”

“他这么做就太傻了，”Gaius忽视教子露出的怀疑的表情。“别担心。我相信你会干得很好。你非常有才华。”

“看，这就是问题所在！Arthur没有给我任何机会展示什么才华，我真的怀疑他永远也不会。他想要的只是一个，可以在扔刀子、和朋友嬉笑打闹的时候随意使唤的仆人！”

“耐心一点，Merlin。过些时间会有转机的。”

“我希望如此。”Merlin叹气，想着晚上妈妈去餐馆时看上去有多累。

突然，响起一串碰撞声和玻璃碎掉的声音。Gaius紧闭双眼，Merlin感到一阵同情。

“没关系！我很好！”Will的声音传来。“但我想我可能需要帮助……”

“我就知道会这样……”Gaius说，Merlin拍拍他的背。

“好吧，显然我不是唯一需要更耐心一点的人。”

“神啊，救救我吧。”

“嘿，伙计们？”Will不确定地问，“有人吗？”

————————.Merlin.————————


	3. 上-第二章

第五天

Arthur大概第一千次看手表。马上一点半，Merlin还没到。Arthur已经在当天早些时候见了一些客户，做好了下午会完全被浪费掉的心理准备。Merlin的存在扰乱他的注意力，触动他的神经，使他更加关注自己办公室外发生的一切。然而，现在看来，Merlin不在时也没好多少。

大门再次打开，Merlin进来了。Arthur松了一口气，肌肉突然的放松使他脖子一阵痉挛。Merlin走向他的办公室时，他不得不活动活动拉伸脖子。

“打扰一下。”Merlin说，Arthur假装专注地盯着电脑桌面。

Merlin把星巴克放在桌子上时，Arthur才抬头。男孩一团糟。他——可怕的——棕色外套被雨水打湿，红围巾似乎湿透了，湿头发贴在头上像个头盔，耳尖、鼻子都冻得红扑扑的。Arthur打量他时，他的脸扭曲着，然后打了个喷嚏。

Arthur挑眉，“你迟到了。”

“对不起。”Merlin挠了挠湿透的脑袋，“在下雨。地铁挤爆了。而你点了星巴克菜单上一半的东西，这并没有什么帮助，如果你一定要问。”

Arthur忽视挑衅，打开袋子。“已经凉了。”他拿着伯爵茶说。“这个都冻冰了。”他拿起巧克力摩卡拿铁。“这太恶心了，”他从包裹里拿出一个皱巴巴的牛角面包，拉着个脸。“而且，‘蓝莓’还是‘松饼’，你哪个词听不懂？” 

Merlin皱起了鼻子。“他们只有巧克力或柠檬的。”

“那你应该买柠檬的。”Arthur冷漠地把松饼扔回袋子里，擦干净手。“永远不要巧克力的，明白吗？”

“是的，Mr. Pendragon。”Merlin甚至没有试图隐藏语气里的嘲讽。

“拿着，”Arthur把用过的纸巾扔进包装袋，一股脑扔在Merlin身上，然后把那杯热巧克力也推给他，“还有这个。我就留着这杯茶，很显然，我没有选择的余地。”

“我怎么处理这些？”Merlin指着剩下的东西——几乎是全部。

“我在乎么？扔掉，吃掉，随你。现在，在你弄湿我的地毯之前离开。”

“呃……我应该去哪？”

Arthur指着前台，Gwen正临时做着接线员的活。

Merlin叹息。“又来？我以为你说会找别人！”

“找了。”Arthur喝了一口茶，并没有那么凉，但Merlin不需要知道。“没用，就像其他人一样。而且我已经厌倦了无能的人，谢谢。你还在等什么？”

Merlin张着嘴想说什么，但改变了主意。他抓起食品袋，戴着手套的手把纸袋攥得皱皱巴巴，步伐沉重地出去了。

“哦，Merlin？”Arthur在门关上之前叫住他，听到Merlin骂了一句。Merlin回头露出一丝假笑。“打电话给药店要一些维生素C。我不希望又多一个休病假的。如果周一你因为感冒不能来上班，我会亲自去敲你的门把你从床上吵起来，明白吗？”

“完全明白，陛下。”

他离开后，Arthur默默叹气，品着茶，开始工作。实际上，他专心工作了一段时间，打电话、接电话。不过他时刻关注着Merlin在做什么，抓住每一次机会刺激他。

一个星期就这么过去了。Arthur从来不自我反思，因此他没有试图去思考自己的动机。欺负Merlin很有趣，而且带来的感觉令人上瘾。而Arthur照顾自己的实习生的身体健康，仅仅是为了确保Merlin会一直在那里服侍他。

Arthur满意地看着Merlin冲着星巴克袋子发脾气。星期二他注意到Merlin在接电话间隙吞下他从家中带来的零食，碎屑都掉在了餐巾纸上。显然，他这么瘦不是因为吃得少，而是高代谢率的结果。Arthur记得自己十几岁的时候无休无止的饥饿，吃光了手边所有能吃的东西。但他担心的不是这个，也不是星期三，Merlin带来一些水果吃；而是星期四，Arthur注意到他快下班才吃东西。当时Gwen给了他一板巧克力。 Merlin几次摇摇头，但是Gwen一直坚持着直到他收下。Arthur感激地看着Merlin吞下巧克力。他仍然记得Merlin的表情，他慢慢品味后把手指一根根舔干净，为吃完的每一口提前哀悼。

Arthur立刻打电话给总机，要求看星巴克的票据。正如他所怀疑的，Merlin每天只买他要的茶。于是，Arthur多点了很多，即使他不打算要茶以外的任何东西。

暗自得意自己成功的计划，Arthur重新投入工作，直到被Morgana打断。Morgana冲进他的办公室，好像要杀人似的。

“你是不是觉得我除了给你擦屁股之外没事可做了，Arthur？”

“哦，请进，Morgana。”Arthur讽刺道，“不用拘束。”

“这是已经是第四个！第四个还没待够一天就被你开除的接线员！”Morgana暴怒，“我甚至不知道该和中介公司说什么！毕竟，没有人配得上你！也许我们应该取消这个职位。这是你想要的吗？不要接线员？”

Arthur耸耸肩。“没有总比用中介介绍来的蠢货要好！上午任何人都可以去接电话，下午Merlin可以——”

“Arthur，”Morgana打断他，语速像对有智力缺陷的人说话一样缓慢，“你也为其他公司提供咨询服务，所以你应该知道你的分析师的时薪。所以，你肯定知道让他们接电话是不划算的。至于Merlin，你自己签的合同，所以你很清楚这在他的合同范围外。这——”她指向前台，Merlin正专心致志地对着耳机说话。“——是劳动诉讼的实例展示，你非常清楚这一点！所以请你不要侮辱自己的智商！”

Arthur只是挑着眉盯着她。她深吸一口气，继续说，“如果你在报复我说服你做Merlin的导师，我——”

“说服？”Arthur嘲笑道，“用这个词描述你的行为非常有意思，尽管我觉得另一个词更合适。”

Morgana咬牙切齿。“OK，好吧。”她放弃了。“你赢了。我去弄个附加条款，把他的实习导师换——”

“你敢！？”Arthur的声音比自己想像得大。当Morgana眯起眼睛，他十分后悔自己的条件反射。他清清嗓子，“这没必要。我承认我可能有些——”

“幼稚？”

“——过于鲁莽地解雇接线员，但你也不讲理。而且，现在我不只在说Merlin的合同。告诉父亲我的一个前任死于艾滋病的行为可算不上成熟。”

“你跑题了。”Morgana仔细研究着自己的指甲。

“当然。”Arthur哼了一声。

“好吧，说回正事。”Morgana毫不犹豫地切回话题，“我给你最后招一次接线员，但是如果你再毫无理由地解雇别人……”她的微笑几乎让Arthur浑身冒冷汗，“那我不得不换掉你的实习生。”

这一次Arthur保持了克制。“不要误解我的意思，Merlin可不是什么奇迹，但他一直在帮大家的忙。而且，如果中介送来了不称职的人，可不是我的错。但是，”他战略性地停顿，“我可以向你保证，我会仔细考虑你的……建议。”

“非常好。”Morgana带着兴奋的表情出去了。有着充分的理由。她从这个简短的交易中得到了意料之外的、比她想要的还多的东西。

可恶，Arthur想，看着Morgana和Merlin说了几句话。她随意地倚在柜台上，带着最有征服力的微笑。Merlin脸红了。Arthur没意识到自己紧紧攥着笔，直到它咔嚓断掉。

————————.M.————————

“那么……你第一个星期过得如何，Merlin？”Morgana问，向柜台里倾身。

Merlin的目光躲闪着女人的乳沟，假装翻看笔记本。“哦，很……好。”

“是吗，你可以和我实话实说，Merlin。”Morgana微笑着，仿佛知道他所有的秘密，“我从小到大和Arthur一起生活。我知道他有多难以忍受。”

“呃……”Merlin觉得最好保持沉默。 Morgana说自己弟弟的坏话是一回事，一名实习生对内部流程总监诋毁自己的上司完全是另一回事。

“好的，你什么也不用说。”她保证，显然被他的尴尬逗乐了。“但是我想让你知道，如果有事可以尽管来找我，好吗？”

“好的，谢谢。”尽管Merlin不打算真这么干。

“我是认真的。”Morgana坚持，突然严肃起来，好像能够看透他的想法。“Arthur享受发号施令，但是对于我们公司的人来说，他不代表最终决定。你不需要为了保住自己的工作对他唯命是从，我可以向你保证这一点。如果他占你的便宜，不要犹豫，来找我。我可以一眨眼就把你调到别的部门，而且Arthur可没法阻止。”她骄傲地抬起了下巴。Merlin咽口水的声音清晰可闻。

他毫不怀疑，她完全有能力说到做到。但是同时，母亲教育他，自己的麻烦自己搞定。“谢谢你的关心，但一切都很好。”Merlin保证，“我可以照顾好自己。真的。”

Morgana似乎对这个答案感到惊喜，又笑了起来，绿眼睛闪闪发亮。“我相信你可以。好吧，无论如何，今天走之前去趟四层，找Elyan领工资。”

Merlin表示感谢，保持微笑直到她离开。然而，看到电话总机十几个闪烁的灯，他耷拉了肩膀。

6点之后电话很少了，Merlin终于可以喘口气，放松一下麻木的肌肉。他活动着指关节，低头看向星巴克的袋子。但Merlin已经吃得一点不剩，于是他把空袋子揉成一团，扔进了垃圾桶。他再次坐直时，发现Arthur在办公室门口皱着眉头瞪着他。

“你还在这做什么，Merlin？”

Merlin眨了眨眼睛看墙上的钟。六点十五。“呃……我今天迟到了……？” 

“别傻了。合同规定你六点下班。”

“我以为你说不在乎我的合同怎么写！”Merlin恼怒的说。

Arthur翻白眼。“我真的不在乎。但如果Morgana看到，她会以为我逼你加班。 ”

“好的。”Merlin在短暂的考虑之后回答，摘下耳机，在男人改变主意之前赶紧收拾东西。

“别忘了你的维生素。”Arthur说着离开了。

Merlin回去拿了用公司信用卡买的维生素，挥一挥让Arthur看到它，然后塞进包里，然后又转过身来背对他翻了个白眼。

“一定要休息好，周一以最好的状态来上班！我不会接受任何偷懒——”

Merlin深吸一口气。终于到星期五了。不管这个星期可能有多糟糕，都已经结束了。他有一整个周末的时间恢复，没有人来烦他。他正要按一层的按钮，想起Morgana的话，按了四层。

HR在左手第一个房间。它不像CRM那么大，家具安排也完全不同。人已经几乎都走了。

“有什么事吗？”一名中年男子问道，他正在检查门边一个档案柜里的东西。

“我在找Elyan。”

那个男人指向一个比Merlin年纪大一点的男人，他有着黝黑的皮肤和柔和的面容。

“Elyan？”Merlin走近时问道，直接叫名字让Merlin有点不舒服，但是没人提过他姓什么。“Morgana让我找你。我叫Merlin Emrys。”

“哦，Merlin！过来吧。”Elyan让他在办公桌前坐下，一边在桌上散落的文件夹里找着什么。“Gwen跟我说了很多关于你的事情。她是我妹妹。”看到Merlin好奇的表情，他解释道。

“啊……这样啊。呃……你们两个长得不太像。”

“我知道，我是长得好看的那个。”Elyan随和地说。“找到了。”他打开一个文件夹，拿出里面的一张支票和两页纸，“请你在这里签个字。”

“嘿，肯定哪里出错了，”Merlin看到数字，“这比合同里写的要多得多——”

“哦，是啊。”Elyan点头，“她让我多加了接线员的工资。她说你一直在做紧急替补。”

Merlin想反对，但又闭上了嘴。想到妈妈可以几周不去餐馆刷盘子，他放下了自己的自尊心。

“好吧，谢谢你。”

“Merlin!”刚签完字收好支票，他听到天鹅绒般的嗓音。

“哦，你好，Gwaine。”Merlin本想握个手，但却被熊抱住。Gwaine身上有刚喷的古龙水和干净衣服的味道。

他的胡茬蹭到了Merlin的脸颊。Merlin感到自己脸红了。

“你在这干什么呢？”Gwaine问，把棕发甩到一边，退后到正好能直视Merlin的双眼的距离，但又保持在“私人距离”内。

“你说大家周五来这干什么，Gwaine？”Elyan回嘴，抱起胳膊。

“哦……”Merlin挥挥支票算是回答。

“第一桶金，嗯？”Gwaine拍拍他的肩膀。“要不要和我们庆祝一下？我们正要去The Rising Sun喝一杯。”

“嗯……”Merlin挠挠脑袋，“我可能去不了……”

“哦，来吧……”Gwaine坚持，他嘶哑的声音比耳语高不了多少。“你逃不掉的。而且，我欠你一杯酒。”

“还是下次吧。”Merlin背上书包和他拉开距离。虽然他很吸引人，但真的不是自己喜欢的类型。Gwaine是那种一眨眼就能泡到他想泡的任何人的人。他可能习惯了追求各种人，男人或者女人，而Merlin……好吧，在恋爱方面离有经验还差得远。

“Gwen也去的。”Elyan耸耸肩，“你该一起来。”

“今天真的不行，”Merlin坚持，退向大门，“我……有事。”他撒了个谎。

事实上，周末他除了学习、补上落下的作业没别的事。Merlin进电梯前再看了一次支票上的数字，绽开笑容。也许他可以找时间去买双新鞋，毕竟脚上这双得退休了。或许再买双手套。新大衣可能还得等等，不过不会太久。Merlin把支票藏进口袋，咬着口腔内控制自己不露出傻乎乎的幸福微笑。

好吧，也许这周没有那么糟。

————————.Merlin.————————


	4. 上-第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者警告：这一章（或者整部小说）中Arthur的行为可能算是欺凌和骚扰。只是想澄清一下，我不赞同也不鼓励这种行为。

第二周  
面对即将到来的星期一，Merlin很乐观。Hunith看到他的支票非常高兴，甚至带他去了几条街外的小餐馆，他们好几年没去过了！Merlin买了新鞋，手套，甚至还买了一个打折的背包。他还说服了妈妈把微波炉送去维修——去年圣诞节以来，他们每次用微波炉的时候都不得不关掉冰箱。他甚至应了Will的约，星期天下午一起去看电影，然后在Will家玩“最后生还者”。这也是他很久没做过的事了。

就连Arthur早上发来的星巴克订单也没有让他失去希望。好吧，如果情况没有好转，Merlin打算和他的实习导师推心置腹地谈谈，看看是否有必要采取极端措施。他不愿意找Morgana帮忙，但Arthur不必知道这一点。

走进办公室，看到前台红头发的女孩时，Merlin确信他的运气已经变好了。他坚持向她自我介绍——她叫Beatrice Wust——令他惊讶的是，她熬过了第一个半天，很兴奋，尽管还有些笨拙。

聊着聊着，他听到一阵噪音，转身看到是Arthur在敲玻璃，手指指手表。 Merlin微笑着走向Arthur的办公室。

“下午好，Mr. Pendragon。”他说，把星巴克放在桌子上，甚至主动把东西拿出来。“这是你的茶，卡布奇诺，火腿和奶酪三明治……”他在袋子里翻找最后一个，“这里，你的烟熏杏仁。”

Arthur撅着嘴，面无表情，“少了一个棒棒糖。”他抱起胳膊。

“哦，对。”Merlin从大衣口袋摸出棒棒糖递给他。

Arthur只是盯着他，舌头发出啧啧的声音。Merlin感到伸出的胳膊开始酸痛，微笑开始动摇时，他才说，“这是你的。”

“哦，”Merlin放下手臂，耸耸肩，又把糖果塞进口袋里。“好吧，谢谢。”

“你也可以留着这些。”Arthur把三明治和卡布奇诺推向他，留下杏仁和茶。 “就这样。”

“好的。”Merlin警惕地抓起包裹，没有继续这个话题。“哦，我看到我们有了新接线员！”

“你的观察能力真的很出色，不是吗，Merlin。”Arthur讽刺道，品着茶看电脑。

“那么……”Merlin期待又不安地晃来晃去，“今天我做什么？”

Arthur头也不抬地打开抽屉拿出一个信封，在上面写了几句话，交给他：“送给执行部（Implementation Division）的Percy。”

“在哪？”Merlin问，“毕竟，我第一天来的时候没人带我参观公司。”

Arthur哼了一声。“那么，把这个任务看成是熟悉环境的绝好机会。现在，出去，让我工作。一会儿就要见客户，我需要准备好这个展示。”

“然后呢？送完信我做什么？”Merlin追问，没有因为导师的冷漠气馁。

“我会给你找些活的。”Arthur遛狗一样挥挥手示意他出去。

Merlin深深地吸了一口气，紧闭着嘴，离开之前行了个礼。他直奔Gwen，“Gwen，执行部在哪？”

“一层。怎么了？”她转向他，皱起眉头。

“我要把这封信给一个叫Percy的。”

“Percival Armstrong。他是这个部门的经理。”简短的交谈当中Gwen提供的信息比Arthur提供的多得多。

“好，谢谢你。”Merlin摘下书包。“我可以把我的东西放在什么地方吗？”

“当然。你可以先放我柜子里。”Gwen打开柜门，把钱包推到一边，清理出一些空间。“不过，我们得给你找张桌子。我看看能不能帮你收拾出一个。别担心，我来搞定。”她向他眨眨眼。

Merlin表示感谢，把背包塞进柜子。走到一半，他有了更好的想法，折回拿起卡布奇诺，匆匆出了门。这个时间，电梯被大部分出去吃饭或者回来的员工占满了。等了两分钟后，他决定走楼梯。要走6层，但Merlin精力充沛，想要尽快完成然后可以开始做一些有意义的工作。Merlin到一楼时扔掉空杯子，咖啡因补充了能量。

他没花几分钟就找到了Armstrong。不是办公室不够大——实际上看起来没有尽头，几乎占据了一整层——而是Percival的块头令人难以忽视。

“Mr. Armstrong？”Merlin问，走向前台指给他的人，“我是Merlin。 Mr. Pendragon让我把这个带给你。”

“Uther还是Arthur？”男人疑惑地看着Merlin给他的信封。

“Arthur。”Merlin澄清，Armstrong的表情变得轻松起来。他的手离开鼠标——在他手里显得小得可笑——接过信，打开看内容。

读完之后，经理从头到脚打量Merlin，挠挠下巴，皱着眉，“Arthur让你把这个给我？”他又问道，“你直接从他那过来的？”

“是的。”Merlin保证，感到困惑，“有什么问题吗？”

“不，没什么，只是……”Merlin能听到男人呼吸声，“稍等。”他抓起一支笔，俯下身。 Merlin礼貌地移开视线，不想被认为不尊重他人隐私。

“Merlin，对吧？”Armstrong问道，把信塞进信封，“可以帮我个忙吗？”

“当然。”

“我需要你把它带到六楼，找Lancelot du Lac。他可能去吃午饭了，但应该很快就会回来。要亲自交给他，这很重要，明白了吗？”

“没问题，Mr. Armstrong。”Merlin睁大眼睛，用Percy说那些指示的严肃语气保证。

“你可以叫我Percy。哦，也许你应该走楼梯，”他建议，“需要爬几层，不过现在几乎不可能用电梯。”

Merlin点点头，告别，深呼吸，然后爬上了五层楼梯。他到六层时有些气喘吁吁，但没有停下休息。Percival忘了说Mr. Du Lac在哪个部门，Merlin很快发现在这层有很多部门。他询问的第三个人认出了这个名字，把他指到了分析部（Analysis Division）的最后一扇门。他等了十五分钟才等到Lancelot。

“Mr. Du Lac？”男人走来时他问。他非常英俊，拉丁风格，而且有一双Merlin见过的最诚实的眼睛。“我是Merlin。 Merlin Emrys。”

“很高兴认识你，Merlin。你可以叫我Lance。我听Gwen说了很多关于你的事，感觉像是已经认识你了。” Lancelot平静地说，标准地发出每一个音节，像是对待什么珍贵的东西一样对待英语。 Merlin立即喜欢上了他。

“别告诉我你也是她的兄弟。”Merlin玩笑道，Lance笑了起来。

“看来你已经见过Elyan了。不，我是她的男朋友。”

“哦，这样啊。嗯……很高兴认识你，Lance。”Merlin递过信。“Mr. Armstrong让我把这个交给你。”

“哦……”Lancelot读信时的反应和Percival的非常相似，但是他读完似乎犹犹豫豫。“我简直不敢相信Arthur真的这么做。”他打量着Merlin说。

Lancelot考虑了一会儿，然后找出胸前口袋里的笔，加了几句话，又把信收进信封。

“Merlin，你能不能把这个交给二层会计部门的Mordred？”

Merlin眨了眨眼，微笑，“好，没问题。”

“非常感谢，”Lancelot拍拍他的肩膀，“我保证什么时候有机会请你喝一杯。”

“哦，不，不用。”Merlin挥手告别。

Merlin离开房间时，叹了口气。这一次他选择等电梯。

————————.M.————————

在离开地下一层的仓库之前，Merlin看着挂钟，哼了一声。已经是下午四点，他再也走不动了。他渴望着留在Gwen柜子里的三明治，然后翻出了口袋里的棒棒糖。总比没有好。

在嘬着棒棒糖等电梯时，Merlin仔细看着手中的信封。所有拿到信的人，都在信里加几句话，然后让他去另一个地方找随便什么人，收到信的人又让他送给另一个人，依此类推。现在他暴躁的情绪已经被疲惫、饥饿和愤怒压倒。只有母亲教给他的好教养阻止着他打开信封，看看这他妈究竟是怎么回事。Arthur起的头，不可能是什么好事。

五层财务部的Owain让他找Elyan，Merlin甚至没费神说再见。他甚至没有精神假装微笑。他控制着自己不翻白眼。至少不能在Owain前面。

“Merlin！”Gwaine在HR向他打招呼，搂过他的肩膀。“我正在思考你什么时候会来。我猜你找我有事？”

“呃……”Merlin不得不从嘴里拿出棒棒糖，“其实是Elyan。你最近怎么样——”

“什么？”Elyan听到自己的名字抬起头。

“怎么回事？”Gwaine愤怒地说，从他手中拿走信。“这些白痴不带我玩？现在他们知道玩不过我了？但是……”他读时轻松地躲开试图拿回信纸的Merlin。“我就知道！好吧，Arthur会后悔的。Elyan，你先。”

Merlin看着Elyan看了纸条，耸耸肩，还给Gwaine。“我就算了。反正你会作弊。”他说。

Gwaine假笑。“你是他们中最聪明的，Elyan。我一直都知道。”Gwaine在纸上划了几笔，然后把信纸滑回信封里，回到震惊的Merlin身边。“嘿，Merlin，既然你没给我机会请你喝酒，不如跟我一起去厨房喝点热饮？”他转过Merlin带着他走向走廊，牢牢抓住他的肩膀，给他没有反应的机会。“我敢打赌，你走这么久肯定累坏了，对吗？那些家伙是无情的暴徒，如果你想知道我的看法的话。当我说我是你在这里唯一可以信任的人的时候，相信我。”

Merlin很快发现自己坐着电梯下到了一楼。

“棒棒糖看起来很好吃，但我敢打赌你需要一些碳水化合物，对吧？”Gwaine继续着他的独白。“这有饼干，即使不能真正解决你的饥饿，但肯定能稍微缓解一下。”

“WHAT THE FUCK！！！”Merlin终于失控了。

“哇哦！”Gwaine很惊讶，但是他没有阻止Merlin拿回信封，也没有试图阻止他摸索着打开信封，而是到一楼时扶着电梯门，“嘿，如果你打开，我也不会怪你，但是如果能等一会儿，我会非常感激……”

这些话让Merlin停了下来，面对他，把棒棒糖从嘴里扯出来。 “你在说什么，Gwaine？这他妈什么鬼东西？我受够了像个白痴一样走来走去！我敢打赌大家现在都在嘲笑我，不是吗？我要杀了Pendragon，我发誓！我要杀了他！”

“我保证不拦着，”Gwaine保证，“现在过来。我们可以在厨房里聊，好吗？”

“那告诉我这一件事，”Merlin努力控制音量，“如果我等，Arthur会被气死吗？”

“我只能说有把握。”

“好。”Merlin点点头，跟着他到了Percival部门对面的厨房。

厨房不算宽敞，但有一个摆满热水瓶的柜台，标着“咖啡”、“热水”和“牛奶”，还有糖，甜味剂和各种茶包。 Merlin拿起一个装满伯爵茶的袋子，觉得自己对Arthur的愤怒值危险地遽增。“所以这一直有伯爵茶？然而那个混蛋还他妈使唤我每天去星巴克......？”

“他很迷人，不是吗？”Gwaine听起来异常愉快。

“天哪，我要杀了他！”

“当然，当然，但是可以等等吗？”Gwaine为Merlin弄了一杯茶，同时自己正忙着吃柜台上罐子里的饼干。

他们并排坐在吧凳上，旁边有一些女孩聊得开心，而Merlin压抑着痛苦的呻吟。他已经感到腿部肌肉酸痛，可以想象第二天会有多痛。

“所以，我听说你今天已经参观了整栋楼。”Gwaine——毫无意外——殷勤地向女孩们问好后，评论道。

Merlin愤怒地回应，往嘴里塞满饼干才停下咒骂。

“好吧，当我没说。”Gwaine改变了战略，“所以，Merlin，和我讲讲你的事情。你在哪里上大学？你有什么爱好？你的梦想是什么？告诉我一切！我们有充足的时间。”

起初，Merlin无法聊天，愤怒使他无法思考。但是Gwaine东扯一句西扯一句让Merlin逐渐放松。一转眼，Merlin发现自己甚至在讲Popy，那条他从街上救出的狗，五岁的时候死于癌症。

“那么，敬Popy。”Gwaine举起他的第三杯咖啡致意。他看着手表，叹了口气。“唉，好了。你现在可以看信了。”

Merlin几乎要拒绝了，但是好奇心占据了上风。他从台面上取下信封，深深吸了一口气，然后打开。他看到里面的字时，下巴掉下来了，整个人充满了开水一样的愤怒。

有好多笔迹，但第一个毫无疑问是Arthur的：

“Merlin需要锻炼。别让他停下来。  
P.S.：别让Gwaine看见。  
P.P.S：Gwaine，如果你插手，你可以放心我肯定能知道你有没有作弊。  
赌10镑，Merlin会在15:00发现——Arthur，13:14”

接着，各种字迹，是好多条类似的下注：  
16:00——Percy——13:25  
14:30——Lance——13:47  
15:30——Mordred——13:56  
……  
然后, 最后一行：“16:45——Gwaine——16:18”

“Son of Bitch！”Merlin咬牙切齿，抓住台面边缘的手指指尖发白。“我不只要杀死他，Gwaine。我希望他痛苦地死去。我想看着他被毒死。或者一箭穿过他的喉咙，窒息于自己的血。或者被泡进一整盆酸里——”  
（＊From S04E06 A Servant of Two Masters＊）

“Wow！”Gwaine震惊，“我从没发现你这么厉害，Merlin。你应该释放一下压力，伙计。”

Merlin又开始骂骂咧咧，站起来准备冲上七层，照着Arthur的脸狠狠揍一顿。

“嘿，放松，放松一点。”Gwaine握住他的胳膊，仿佛看透了他。“不要做任何你可能后悔的事情。而且，我敢打赌，Arthur现在肯定发了疯似的在找你，这个蠢货。”他摇摇头。“现在最好等他来找你。那么，你还要再来杯茶吗？”

“你没有工作要做吗？”Merlin突然意识到他们已经在这里待了半个多小时。期间许多人进进出出，其中一些向Gwaine打招呼，另外一些完全无视他。尽管Gwaine和一些人调情，但注意力从来没有长时间地离开Merlin。

“没事，Elyan会帮我打掩护。他欠我的。”

Merlin很不情愿地倒在吧凳上，不是说Gwaine不是个好伙伴，他能够很容易地说个不停，但现在Merlin脑子里想的太多了。他一半的注意力听着Gwaine的话，一边试图决定下一步做什么。

“所以，你没有告诉我你有没有女朋友。”几次旁敲侧击Merlin都假装没有听到，于是Gwaine直接问。

“哦，不，没有。”Merlin承认，食指随意摸着在他的空杯子外壁。

“那男朋友呢？”Gwaine追问，Merlin感到自己脸红了。

“呃......”

“咳嗯。”有人清了清嗓子。他们同时回头，对上一脸冷漠的Arthur。“这他妈的是怎么回事？”

————————.M.————————  
那天下午，Arthur得到一个永远不会忘记的教训：为了自己的心智健康，他不应该让Merlin离开自己的视线。

见客户单调又乏味，不过本可能更糟，因为只用了半个多小时。然而，他在15：45回到办公室时并不高兴，因为没看到Merlin。Arthur让他处理的一叠废纸还在碎纸机旁没动过。Gwen保证，Arthur离开后Merlin还没有回来过。

Arthur做的第一件事就是打电话给接线员，让她从询问Percy开始，追踪 Merlin。然后，他挣扎着专心工作，但是眼睛每隔一分钟就在房间里寻找Merlin，直到想起Merlin不在。

“Fuck。” 15分钟后Miss Wust还没回消息，Arthur再次打电话，他揉了揉肩膀上几乎要抽筋的肌肉。“有消息吗？”

“还没有，Mr. Pendragon。”女孩听起来很担心。“我问的每个人都让我去问另一个人。看来他没有长时间待在同一个地方……但是我还在努力，Sir。”

“那你得更努力了。”Arthur说，活动着肩膀。“找到他马上给我打电话。”

“好的，Sir。”

Arthur翻抽屉找到了一些止痛药，后悔没有带上周六Gaius送到他公寓的药膏。他打开办公桌后的柜子，拿出里面的茶和热水瓶，自己泡茶喝。只剩温水，但是至少能冲下药。

半小时后，Arthur在办公室里踱步，火冒三丈。肩上的疼痛还没有消退，但药物可能在他放松之前不会生效。

一开始，他的想法看起来非常好玩。也许是Arthur想要惩罚Merlin，因为整个周末都无法把男孩赶出脑海。也许是因为Arthur想向他——和自己——证明，自己掌控一切。或者，也许，他想向朋友炫耀他的新财产，像战利品一样展示。或者像小狗一样。“看看我搞到了什么，是不是很可爱？”在脑海中的某个地方，Arthur知道这些行为越来越难以解释，但他宁愿不问自己，所以也不必回答。

但现在，Arthur再也看不到任何积极的方面。他在想什么？Arthur几乎是附带着书面邀请亲手把Merlin送到朋友们那，让他们随意戏弄他！

“他不可能凭空消失！”

“对不起，先生，但没有人见过他！”

“谁最后看到他？”

“Owain Galle说他去了HR找Elyan Keller，但Mr. Keller说没见到他。

Arthur恶毒地咒骂。

“Mr. Pendragon？”接线员紧张得音调变高。

“好的。”Arthur深呼吸着让自己冷静下来。“先不管Merlin。找Gwaine。找到——”

“马上告诉您，当然，Mr. Pendragon。”

几分钟后，接线员告诉他15分钟前有人看到Gwaine在厨房里。Arthur立刻冲进电梯，庆幸人们不用他张嘴就纷纷让路。走到厨房的时候，他的心跳又快又响。如果他没有强迫自己按耐住情绪，悄悄地靠近，怕是已经把Gwaine勒死了。

他们坐在吧凳上，面对对方。他们不能靠得更近只是因为座位被固定在地上。不过这没有阻止Gwaine靠在柜台上，整个身体完全倾向Merlin，期待地紧盯着他。

“所以，你没有告诉我你有没有女朋友。”Gwaine用那种懒惰又狡猾的方式问。

“哦，不，没有。”Merlin 说着，盯着空杯子，心不在焉地戳着它。

“那男朋友呢？”Gwaine追问，Merlin肩膀绷紧。

“呃……”Merlin听起来很不舒服，Arthur对这个问题的答案既好奇又害怕，选择立刻打断这个对话。

“Ahem。”Arthur清了清嗓子，他们同时转身看到他，吓了一跳。“这他妈是怎么回事？”

Gwaine看到他时放松了下来，靠着柜台，视线在两人之间移动。但是Arthur眼里只有Merlin。Merlin的表情从惊讶变成了冷冰冰的愤怒。男孩拿起纸，塞到Arthur鼻子下，迫使Arthur退后了一步。

“我应该问你，这他妈是怎么回事。”Merlin站起来，把信拍在Arthur胸前。Arthur接住了。“但回答之前，你现在可以给Gwaine钱。”

说完，Merlin腾腾地绕过他冲进走廊。

“你……”Arthur指着Gwaine，几乎戳到鼻子，又回头看向门口。“我待会儿再跟你算账。”

Arthur喊着让Merlin开着电梯门等他，但男孩无视了他，消失在金属门后。Arthur地骂骂咧咧捶着按钮，但为时已晚。然后，他爬上楼梯，一步三级，嚷嚷让人们让路。走到七层时Merlin刚刚走出CRM，背着书包，面色阴沉。

“Merlin！”Arthur叫到，在男孩试图躲开时抓住他的衬衫领子，把他拖到了——幸好是空的——男厕所里。Merlin一直在挣扎，但失败了。Arthur把他推到里面，紧紧跟在后面挡住出口，上气不接下气地解开领带。“等……一下……”

“让我出去，不然我要叫了。”Merlin警告，Arthur毫不怀疑他会这么做，但是如果他让Merlin跑掉的话就太蠢了。

“你要叫就叫吧……但是我不会让你出去的……”

“Fuck！”Merlin踢了一下墙，背包掉到地上，踱来踱去。“我恨你。我他妈恨死你了！”

Arthur双手插着腰，非常无奈，尽管比起意外的过量运动所造成的肌肉刺痛，Merlin的话让人更痛。

“我以为你说……你想了解公司的……环境……”Arthur装傻,对上Merlin愤怒的表情。Merlin像笼子里的老虎一样走来走去。Arthur不得不承认他对男孩激烈的反应感到惊讶。“听着，”Arthur继续说，尽管他完全不知道该说什么，“我只是想让你融入—— ”

“哦，fuck you！”Merlin打断，“Fuck you！你听到了吗？我受够了！你把我耍得团团转！现在所有人都在背后嘲笑我，还不够吗？以后没有人会再认真对待我了！”

“好吧，好吧。”Arthur举手投降。“当然，你是对的。我不会再让你在别人面前出丑了。”

“当然。我会顺路去HR交我的辞——”

“哦，不，你不会！”Arthur咆哮。

Merlin似乎对他的反应吃了一惊，Arthur不怪他，自己都感到惊讶。

“听我说，”Arthur利用他暂时的愣神再次掌控了局面。“我不会允许你辞职的。哪怕要我每天去接你上班——”

“你不能——”Merlin开始争论，但是Arthur没有让他说完。

“哦，但我可以！我有你的地址，你忘了吗？合同里写的。”而Arthur不需要让他知道自己已经去过了这个地址，甚至知道了大门的颜色——草绿色。

Arthur真的应该有工作以外的生活。

“另外，如果你放弃实习，你妈妈会怎么说？”他继续说。

“什么？”Merlin尖叫，眼睛瞪圆了。“你怎么——”

“Gaius，”Arthur说，活动着又开始酸痛的肩膀，看着Merlin反应过来时勾起的眉毛。

“但是……怎么会？”Merlin问道，听起来很激动。“他找你了吗？他答应不——”

“不，没有。说来话长……”

“我有的是时间，”Merlin挑衅地抱起胳膊。“根据合同我必须待到六点，对吗？”

“不如先去我的办公室……”

“别废话。”Merlin要求。

“好吧。”

Merlin的话让Arthur喘口气。尽管Merlin仍然听起来非常生气，至少不再威胁辞职。

“我在健身房拉伤了肌肉。我记得Gaius有一种药膏很好用，于是打电话给他。我觉得他小心翼翼地不提到你的名字，但还是说漏了嘴……”Arthur耸了耸肩。

从公司前雇员处获得信息并不是那么容易，但是Arthur知道如何锲而不舍地打探消息，直到他获得了所有关于Merlin的信息。

“好吧，这个故事并不长。”Merlin冷笑，但Arthur可以看到他的情绪逐渐缓和。“但是你无法逼我留下，而且我知道怎么和妈妈解释。”

“你说得对，”Arthur同意。“我不能逼你。但是如果你放弃像这样的机会就太蠢了。我的意思是，你蠢，但没那么蠢。人们经常为了一个Pendragon的工作机会争得头破血流，你知道吗？我甚至没有夸张。我手机里有一个视频可以证明。”

“当然。”Merlin翻了个白眼，但是已经不带那么多的仇恨了，Arthur抓住这个机会，更进一步。

“听着，Merlin……也许我这次有些过分了，但这只是一个没有恶意的恶作剧，一个破冰整蛊。我可以向你保证，没有人会因为这个看轻你。我从来没有想逼走你。”

Merlin放下胳膊，手捋过头发。 Arthur询问地挑起一边眉毛，Merlin再次翻了个白眼。“OK，好吧。我会留下来。但是你必须承诺会让我做一些有用的事。”

Arthur假装思考了一下。“当然，我保证。”

“不，不，等等。有用的工作，对于我在Pendragon的岗位来说，不是你认为对你有用的事。”

“天哪，你真讨厌。”轮到Arthur翻白眼，“好吧，但是别想逃过给我买茶，如果这是你的目的。我需要它才能正常工作，相信我，我心情愉快对你来说更好。”

“这世界上没有茶能让你心情愉快。”Merlin反驳，“如果厨房就有，你为什么要我给你买？”

“我是说真正的茶叶，而不是什么速溶茶叶包——”

“那有伯爵茶。我亲眼看到的。”

“但这不一样！”Arthur坚持，他几乎可以听到Morgana说他听起来像被宠坏了的小屁孩。“我不需要向你解释。我要我的星巴克，就这样。没商量。”

“随便吧。”Merlin放弃了，捡起地上的背包。“我今天可以早点下班吗？”

Arthur刚想反对，但及时打住。他没有任何借口让Merlin再待几分钟。或者说，除了自己自私的理由之外没有。

“只要你过马路注意安全，我相信完全没有问题。”Arthur假装毫不关心，给他让开路。

Merlin打开了门。“明天见，Mr. Pendragon。”他郑重地说。

“嘿，Merlin？”Arthur打开门。

“嗯？”Merlin按了电梯转过身来，调整着肩膀上的背包，湛蓝的眼睛注视着他。他看起来那么年轻，又脆弱……

“叫我Arthur。Mr. Pendragon让我觉得自己像个老头。”Arthur做了个鬼脸，控制着自己不去揉酸痛的肩膀。

“好吧。不过你确实不是小孩子了。”Merlin嘲笑道。

“嘿，我只比你大十岁！”Arthur愤怒地说。

Merlin转身进了电梯。“那也比我年龄的一半还多了！”他说。门缓缓关闭，留下Arthur张着嘴无言以对。

————————.Merlin。————————


	5. 上-第四章

第六周

一个月之后。Merlin深深地吸了一口气，往碎纸机里再塞进几张纸，扶着纸等待机器完成任务。他从自己桌子上的一堆文件中抬头瞥了一眼，Arthur正在一边打电话，一边皱着眉头打字。有时Merlin怀疑他在做填字游戏或数独（或者类似的什么），假装工作。

Merlin没加纸时碎纸机自动休眠了。他哼了一声，又抓起一沓纸。

这一个月情况有所改观，Merlin不得不承认。Arthur没有恶作剧，也没有在上班期间解雇接线员。但他一直表现得好像Merlin是一个蠢蛋，给他派了最荒谬而乏味的工作。每当Merlin提醒他他的保证时，Arthur都会用什么“大局观”教育他，不要局限于眼前的任务。

例如，这一堆纸，Arthur声称这些文件已经超过了规定的保留期限，因此可以认为是火灾荷载。所以，外部审计员建议将其销毁或送去回收。上周，Arthur命令他重新整理整个储藏室，无数的破旧文件夹需要按照字母顺序排列，给需要查找旧项目信息的分析师节省时间。最令人崩溃的是，Arthur总是给Merlin最荒唐的任务，比如让Merlin弄干净一条领带上的酱汁。毕竟，作为Pendragon咨询公司最重要的门面，Arthur的个人形象对于客户关系来说至关重要，一个小小的污点可能会严重影响公司的业务。

不过，在听够了一整周的蹩脚借口后，Merlin放弃了质疑，服从一切指示。他把“紧急”邮件送到其他部门，去一层接待处取快递，顺路去邮局拿Arthur私人文件的复印件，更换打印机墨盒，清除卡纸……没有一句抱怨。

毕竟，本可能更糟。不过现实仍然很糟糕。

比如Merlin得弄掉Arthur鞋上的口香糖。或者他不小心打翻——还没喝过一口的——Arthur订的热巧，爬在地上擦洗地毯。或者Arthur把车钥匙扔给他，叫他去洗车。

“但是我没有驾照！”Merlin当时说。

“怎么会？”Arthur很震惊。

“我连车都没得开，要驾照干什么？”

“为了你有车的时候！”

“哦，这近期不会发生的。”Merlin嗤之以鼻，把钥匙扔回Arthur身上。但Arthur马上把钥匙扔了回去。Merlin没反应过来，钥匙掉到了到地上。

“那就去把后备箱里的洗衣袋拿到街角的洗衣店。” Arthur面不改色，“别这样看着我。明天早上有一个重要的会议，而今天晚上我不得不去洗车，因为某些人没有驾照！难道要我光着身子去开会，是吗？那没人能专心听我说话了！”

Gwen说话算话，在房间最靠里的位置为他清理出一个办公桌，但是Arthur不买账。大量的争论、讲道理之后，Arthur终于同意Merlin确实需要一张自己的桌子，但条件是要尽可能靠近他的办公室，这样他可以，用他自己的话说，密切关注他的实习生。他从来没有让Merlin太长时间不在自己的视线范围内，甚至为他的跑腿任务计时。

“你有五分钟的时间把这个给Mordred。”Arthur会说。然后Merlin会试图争辩这是不可能的，但毫无意义。然后，“你在浪费时间，Merlin。四分五十四……”然后Merlin骂骂咧咧地跑出去。

“总有一天我会做蠢事的，Kilgharrah。”Merlin对他的宠物龙说——一个Gaius在他迷恋神话生物的童年时期送的塑料微缩模型。玩具立在Merlin的台式机旁，挨着两张照片——一张是Hunith，另一张是Merlin和妈妈、Gaius以及Will，是Will的妈妈去年圣诞节拍的。他还留着Gwaine给他的巧克力盒子——似乎比巧克力本身更昂贵——用作收纳盒，但是第二天它就消失了。Merlin猜，一定是清洁人员当作那种一次性包装扔掉了。

“嘿。” Gwen温柔的声音让Merlin离开了他阴沉的思绪，她走近，“你还好吗？”

“当然。怎么了？”Merlin挤出微笑。

Gwen是整个房间唯一的温暖。好吧，还有Leon，他几周前养好胳膊结束了病假。Leon冷静又好脾气，虽然没真正反对Arthur对Merlin的种种行为，但也不鼓励。有一次，他甚至责骂了一个叫Merlin“男仆”的分析师，威胁要告诉Arthur，以防他再次这样说。

Arthur在大多数时候可能是一个傲慢自大的混蛋，但至少他不允许别人取笑Merlin或让他干活。他让所有人清楚地知道，Merlin只能听他的——就他妈像一条训练有素的狗。

“哦，别这样。”Gwen拉过旁边桌子的椅子，坐在他面前。“我都能听到你脑袋里齿轮转动的声音。来，告诉我发生了什么。”

“哦，和平常一样，真的。”Merlin耸耸肩，故作轻松。他指着桌子上的一堆文件。“看到了吗？这是今天我要塞进碎纸机的第二堆。而且还有五倍多的纸，在档案室里。你知道碎纸机不能进订书钉吗？我通过最可怕的方式知道了这一点，Arthur威胁说，如果我弄坏了碎纸机，就得擦他的鞋子。我不得不一个一个地动手拆钉子！从数不清的文件上！这还不是全部！上周他让我绞三十一本电话簿。三十一！我简直怀疑他是不是挨家挨户地收集电话簿，只为了给我一些毫无意义活干。但不要误会我，目前为止，我显然学到了一些有用的技巧。你知不知道可以用冰块弄掉鞋底的口香糖？你知不知道可以使用发胶去除袖口的墨水渍？我敢打赌，你不知道。在我教父的药店里练习字母表顺序是个好事因为我显然需要这方面的专业知识。”Merlin说罢不得不全神贯注地喘口气。

当Merlin从碎纸机转向Gwen的时候，意识到她正咬着嘴唇让自己不笑出来，手里摆弄着项链吊坠，从一边滑到另一边。

“哦，闭嘴吧。”Merlin很恼火。

“抱歉！只是，你从来没有抱怨过任何事情，突然之间，开始说个不停！”

“我只是厌倦了。”Merlin关掉碎纸机，手指埋在头发里。“再这样一个星期，我的大脑会因为闲置而烂掉的。在学校我一直希望上课时间再长一点，我好享受一天中最具挑战性的时刻——即使是一个关于经济和社会发展的无聊讲座。”

“Ouch！我知道这种感觉。”Gwen很同情。“你知道，如果你愿意，我可以试着和Arthur谈谈……”

Merlin叹了口气。“不，不用。”他摇了摇头。“Arthur不会听别人的。我敢打赌，他自言自语只是为了能听到自己的声音。Damn it，他可能大部分时间只是假装在打电话。”Merlin指了指，但是Arthur已经挂了电话，面色阴沉地盯着他们。“Fuck。”Merlin再次启动机器。“你应该回自己桌子了，如果不想惹麻烦的话。”

“哦，别担心，我有几分钟的空闲。”她耸了耸肩。“嘿，你从来没有看过我们的任何项目，是吗？你至少应该知道它们是如何运作的？”

“只有我从这堆旧文件里看到的。”Merlin在塞进碎纸机之前翻了几页， “但大部分是三十年前的。”

“如果你愿意的话，我可以给你看一个。”

“真的吗？”Merlin眼睛几乎掉出来。

“当然！我现在正在审查的是——”

“Merlin！”Arthur的声音让Merlin一阵畏缩。房间里一半的人停下来盯着他。这样的情况每天都发生很多次，在Arthur打开办公室门大叫时。大概大多数人已经习惯了。“过来。”Arthur命令，坐回椅子上，非常自信自己的命令会被毫不犹豫地执行。

“有时候，我非常想无视他，看他能怎么样。”尽管事实上他已经把机器关掉站了起来。“谢谢你，Gwen。”

Gwen保证再找时间向他展示这个项目，但是Merlin真的怀疑Arthur会不会允许。他从未让Merlin一个人待太久，每次他不得不离开办公室，都派Merlin到邮局，文具店或洗衣店——任何地方。

“你干完活了吗？”Merlin刚踏进办公室，Arthur问到。

“如果你指的是那些废纸，我大概会处理到死，死于无聊。”

“那你为什么在打扰Gwen？”

“我没——”

“那你们在做什么？”

“我们只是在说话！”

“好吧，那你可以和我说话，而不是妨碍我的分析师工作。”Arthur说。要不是脸上严肃的表情，Merlin还以为他是在拿自己开玩笑。“来吧，Merlin。我等着呢。”他继续说，“说话。”

“OK，好。”Merlin拉过桌旁一张椅子坐下，这是他——他刚刚意识到——从未被邀请过的。“你叫我的时候，Gwen正提出要给我讲解她正在做的项目。但也许你来教我更合适。毕竟，作为一个总监你的视野肯定更广。”

“我为什么要这么做？”Arthur一脸嫌弃。

“因为你从来不这样做！”Merlin终于忍不住了，“我已经来了一个多月，然而仍然不明白公司是怎么运作的！我所了解的一切，都是忙着清理卡纸、绞纸时从别人的对话里听到的！”

“怎么了？你已经翻过我们整个档案室了！你不可能没有偷看！你非常擅长把鼻子探到不应该的地方。”

“好吧。”Merlin起身，“好极了。和你聊天总是很愉快，Arthur。如果说完了，我得——”

“Merlin！”Arthur咬紧牙关道，Merlin僵住了。“闭嘴坐下，行不行？”

Merlin紧闭着嘴唇，没有回嘴，又坐下来。

“天哪，你一开始说话就停不下来，是不是？”Arthur抱怨者，关掉电脑屏幕推到一边，把椅子拉近桌子。“好吧，你想知道些什么？”

“一切。”Merlin耸耸肩，“任何事！我现在一无所知！”

“你知道我们提供咨询服务，对吧？”

Merlin翻白眼。“好，你可以从这开始接着说。而且，对，我知道什么叫咨询。”他做了个继续的手势。

Arthur盯了他一会儿，仿佛在证明谁才是那个说了算的，然后拿起电话。

“Miss Wust，先等一会儿再接电话进来，好吗？” 挂了电话，他对顶着两手手指，手肘撑着桌子。“那么，你可能已经猜到了，所有的一切在这里开始也在这里结束……”

Arthur用一种独裁者的语气详细地解释了流程。CRM部负责寻找潜在客户，因此，部门内每一位分析师都接受了销售公司服务的培训。在合同签署之后，分析部（Analysis Division）的一位分析师会被派去所谓的“沉浸式”了解组织。之后，分析师将与自己的小组分析和汇总所收集的数据，形成一份报告作为提案的基础。这份报告会被送到发展部（Development Division），一个由商业管理，人员管理，培训与发展，经济学，财务与控制等领域的专家组成的跨学科团队。提案完成后，经CRM审查并批准，将转化为一个项目实施部（Implementation Division）负责的项目。

“显然，像所有其他公司一样，我们还有市场和广告部（Marketing &  
Advertising），人力资源（HR），会计（Accountancy）等业务支持部门，但刚才那些部门掌握着Pendragon业务的本质。”Arthur的声音有节奏感又迷人。

在整个讲解过程中，Merlin可以想象Arthur向客户展示公司的服务，展示他对自己所说内容的深刻认识并赢得他们的信任。难怪他是，就像他自己不停吹嘘的，Pendragon最好的代表之一。但是Merlin拒绝表现出自己被惊艳到，尤其是因为Arthur即使没有人吹捧也足够自以为是。

“我明白了。”Merlin点点头，拍拍膝盖四处张望。“酷。”

“酷？”Arthur哼了一声，专业的样子变为了自鸣得意。“这就是你要说的？”

“其实……理论上来说，很有趣，但我从Google上也能了解到这些。”

“你——”Arthur很恼火，但最后缓慢地呼气，瞪着Merlin，不赞成地皱起额头的皱纹。“那么你想看怎么实践？”他嘲弄地问道。

“我很希望！真感谢您慷慨的提议！”Merlin用同样的讽刺语调回答。

Arthur蔑视地撅起上嘴唇，但最后靠回椅子，把电脑屏幕拉回桌子中央，再次打开。“明天早上我为一家连锁药店做提案展示。”Arthur说，“想喝茶吗，Merlin？”

“茶？”Merlin问，环顾四周。“你想让我去厨房拿吗？”

“打开我身后的橱柜。”Arthur指出，眼睛没离开屏幕。

Merlin去找的时候骂道，“我告诉过你你是个混蛋吗？”

“这是你最先和我说的几句话之一，事实上。”尽管Arhtur似乎没当回事儿。

“我猜我得自己沏茶？”Merlin讽刺道。

“沏两杯。”

Merlin翻了个白眼，但是安静地沏好了两杯伯爵茶，把一杯放在Arthur的办公桌上，正准备坐回去，被叫住。

“过来。看一下。”Arthur把显示器转向Merlin，往旁边挪了挪给他让点位置。Merlin靠过来读文件，Arthur啜饮着茶。

“呃……用一下？”Merlin指了指鼠标，把杯子放在桌子上。

“自便。”

Merlin快速浏览文档，了解主要内容。“我本来应该发给你，但它是保密的。对了……等一下。”他拿起电话，拨通了Morgana的分机。“Morgana，Merlin有公司电子邮箱吗？”他接着说。“哦，当然，下午好……”

Merlin不再听他们的拌嘴，继续弯着腰以强烈的兴趣浏览文档，忘掉了自己的茶。突然之间，一切都安静下来，他才意识到Arthur已经挂了电话。他转过身来发现他的主管若有所思地看着自己，不禁感到慌乱。

“所以？”Merlin问，脸颊发热。

“哦，对……”Arthur眨了眨眼睛，伸手拿起一支笔摆弄着。“嗯，Morgana说你有。”他拿起一个记事本写下，“你的账户和初始密码。记得第一次登陆后改密码。”他放下笔撕下这页递给他，不小心碰到笔。“Shit。”

笔从桌子上滚下来，然后Merlin，没多想，跪下去捡。“捡着了！”他得意洋洋地说。然而，从桌子底下退出来直起身子时，他意识到，自己正跪在Arthur的双腿之间。

Merlin懵了，视线晕晕乎乎地从量身定做的裤子勾勒出的大腿肌肉，滑到诱人的腹股沟，再向上穿过他宽阔的上半身，到他的脸。Arthur惊讶地微张着嘴，蓝眼睛瞪大了。

然后Merlin注意到Arthur身后的情况，玻璃墙外，一个分析师——最庸俗又八卦的Sophia Feix——目瞪口呆。

“哦，fuck。”Merlin骂着，回过神迅速站起来，脸上尴尬得发烫。 “呃……你的笔。”他说着，又去看电脑屏幕，把笔扔在办公桌上好像它着火了一样。

同时，Arthur把椅子推后站起身，保持着距离，指着空椅子。“别在那傻站着，你个白痴。”他说，好像座位一直空着。“这样弓着你会腰疼的。”

“哦，不用了。”Merlin拒绝，也退后着。“我可以稍后再看。你会发给我对吧？”

“对。当然。”

在房间的两头，他们慌张又混乱地面对着对方。余光里Merlin看到Sophia缓缓地退后着，没有移开过视线。

“我……呃……回我的办公桌。”Merlin结结巴巴，“我还有一堆文件，它们可不会把自己绞了。”

“对。”Arthur点点头，视线慌乱拒绝看Merlin。“我会……把文件发给你，你有时间看看。只要确保不要……复制内容或外传，或者……类似的事情。”

“没问题。”Merlin同意道，冲出房间。

Merlin回到桌子上，盯着那堆文件。Arthur清晰的身体轮廓还在他脑海里栩栩如生：双腿分开，胯部清晰地呈现；他平坦紧实的下腹；他的系着扣子的衬衫勾勒着胸肌的线条；他红润柔软的嘴唇；他比平时更深邃的眼睛……

Merlin眨了几下眼睛集中精神，看着他的龙。“这到底是什么情况，Kilgharrah？”

虽然内心深处知道Arthur是一个有吸引力的人——老实说，非常有吸引力——从第一天起Merlin还没有真正关注过他。没这样观察过。毕竟，Arthur大部分时间都是个混蛋。又老！他差不多三十了，看在上帝的份上！Merlin不会和和同龄人瞎搞，更别说更大的了！况且，Arthur是他的实习导师。而且是个直男，很可能——他匆忙又暴躁的反应非常好地证明了这一点。而且基于Merlin对Arthur个人生活的了解，他大概和女朋友住在一个顶层公寓里，还有一对狮子狗和一只叫Valkyrie的鹦鹉。Merlin最不应该的，就是对他产生好感。

Merlin摇了摇头，平静自己的思绪，把脑海中羞耻的画面剔除，打开碎纸机。 他把这些想法关在脑海里一个被遗忘的角落，认真锁好。他现在没有时间处理这个问题，永远也不会处理，如果可能的话。

————————.Merlin.————————

第七周

Arthur从一数到十。但这没解决他的问题，他又倒数回来。也没有任何用。Arthur的视线不受控制地向上飘，飘向房间对面的Merlin。他俯身在一个装满文件的抽屉上，背对着Arthur。

“Damn。”Arthur把椅子转向窗户，整理自己的裤子以掩盖下身的反应。它看起来一时半会儿不会消停。

Arthur听到一阵嘈杂，回头发现Merlin弄散了抽屉里一大半的文件。 Merlin崩溃地举起双手，嘴里骂着什么，然后弯下腰收拾散落的纸张。

“Damn it。Damn it。Damn it……”Arthur嘟囔着，开始冒汗。

他正准备从一数到一百——Merlin掏出了一根棒棒糖。

“真是够了！”Arthur腾地站起来，穿上外套——他宁可汗流浃背也不愿意因为自己不受控的身体遭遇尴尬——拿起车钥匙，推开办公室门。“Merlin！”他叫到，看到男孩没有反应，更大声地喊，“Merlin！”

整个房间的人都转身看着他，一些人从格子间里直起身探出脑袋。但Merlin专心致志地收拾着散落在地上的文件。

“到底怎么回事！？”Arthur恼怒地问。

“他大概戴着耳机呢。”Gwen正要起身，“你想我帮——”

“别动。”Arthur命令，大步穿过房间，在Merlin面前停下来。他抱着胳膊，等着被注意到。

这绝不是个明智的决定，Arthur不得不承认，因为这样他的腹股沟正好在Merlin视线高度上。Merlin抬头的时候，瞪圆了眼睛，光线下突出的颧骨，因为吮吸着棒棒糖凹陷的脸颊……Arthur不禁咽了咽口水。

不要低头，不要低头……天哪，Merlin，你要是敢低头……

Merlin没有移开视线，他摘下耳机，然后从嘴里拿出棒棒糖，“你说什么了吗？”

“感谢上苍，我以为你又聋又哑了！”Arthur嘲笑道，“你究竟在干什么？”

“你让我整理文件柜！”

“然而你搞得一塌糊涂！天啊，Merlin，你一件事都做不好吗？”

“嘿！”Merlin抗议，终于站了起来，但Arthur现在可不想听他说话。

“闭嘴，去做点儿有用的事情。”Arthur拿出车钥匙，“把我的车里的西装送去洗衣店。”

“但——”

“干洗，别忘了。如果你毁了我的Desmond Merrion，相信我，合同里剩下全部的工资也不够你赔。”

Merlin眨了眨眼，“你是说，现在？”

“不，周六11点后。”Arthur讽刺地说。“当然是现在！我这周末需要这套衣服。”他撒了谎。

事实上，他本来想等自己不得不离开办公室的时候给他这个活。他无法忍受把Merlin留在办公室，无法看着他，确保他的善良和教养不被别人占了便宜。除了Arthur，其他人都不行，显然。

“但是……这些怎么办？”Merlin指着散落的纸张和混乱的文件夹。

“我会处理的。”

“你会处理的。”Merlin不屑地说，Arthur翻白眼，退后一步，克制住自己掐死他的冲动。或者更糟。

“别傻了，Merlin。我会让能胜任的人做的，这显然超出了你的能力范围。现在，滚出我的视线，在我改变主意把你送回仓库之前。”

“是的，陛下。”嘲弄地鞠个躬，Merlin从Arthur手中拿走了车钥匙，然后气冲冲地走掉。

Arthur环顾四周。“看什么看？你们没活儿干了？”

下一秒，分析师都在埋头工作了。除了Sophia Feix，走向他。

“我可以帮你收拾，如果可以的话。”她提出。

Arthur把她从头到脚打量一番。

她很矮，但穿了高跟鞋弥补。她还穿着短裙套装，睫毛长得不可能是天生的。她绝对穿得不适合上班。事实上，Arthur本来想打电话给HR，借个实习生用几分钟来处理掉这一团糟，但是……

“随你。”他同意了，转身离开。

Arthur回到办公桌前，深吸一口气，抻抻脖子。他本来不想把Merlin派走，但他确实需要准备好这个演讲，而他知道有男孩在周围他就完不成。

情况开始失控了。Arthur从小就对自己的东西有很强的控制欲。Morgana经常用这种方式对付他，扣着他的玩具来换取她想从他那里得到的东西。在学校里，他迷恋某人的时候，不得不控制自己干掉那些接近他爱慕对象的人的想法。但随着年龄的增长，他学会了如何控制自己的冲动，成为了一个更宽容的人。他为自己尊重女朋友的隐私而自豪。

至少直到Mithian出轨他的前保安。也许这将Arthur打回原型，又恢复了强占有欲。从那之后他没再约会过，看看是不是这样。现在他甚至无法忍受任何人哪怕只是看一眼他的实习生，这样的情况本应该让他早点意识到。

但是这比Arthur之前经历的都要糟得多。一涉及到Merlin，Arthur就完全失去了理智！只要有人看向Merlin的方位，他就警觉紧张起来。如果有人和Merlin说话，Arthur会有一种无法控制的像疯狗一样咆哮的冲动。如果Merlin向对方微微一笑，那——让Arthur很不爽的是Merlin经常面带微笑——Arthur的血液会在血管里沸腾起来。即使是疯狂地爱着Lance的Gwen。

不过，Gwaine是最糟糕的。Arthur足够了解他的朋友，公平地讲，他并不是针对谁。 Gwaine是那种会和自己的影子调情的人，根本无法控制自己。问题是，Gwaine靠近Merlin的时候，Arthur丧失了所有理智，简直想把Gwaine碾碎。前段时间Gwaine送给Merlin一盒巧克力，Arthur差点将整个盒子塞进Gwaine的喉咙里。他一直等到Merlin下班后，拿走盒子扔进了大楼外的垃圾箱。那里不会有善良的清洁人员把它找回来。

该死，哪怕是Arthur自己的影子碰到Merlin都会让他不爽。

每次Merlin看手机，Arthur想象着自己走向他，从他的手中抢走这个破玩意儿扔到窗外。很多次，Arthur想“意外地”毁掉Merlin桌子上的照片，照片里他搂着一个浅色头发的，满脸雀斑，笑容灿烂的男孩。Merlin说是从小的朋友，Arthur牢牢记住这个面孔以防哪天碰到。Arthur甚至无法忍受那只Merlin似乎非常喜欢的龙，如果不是怀疑Merlin会心碎，他很可能也会处理掉它。

起初，他只是简单地归咎于自己天生的占有欲。毕竟，Merlin是他的实习生，Arthur可以对他行使权力——Leon曾经说过做领导是他的天性。但是自从几周前，Merlin趴在他的办公室里擦洗地毯后，Arthur意识到已经无法为自己的尴尬状况找到借口。

Merlin毫不费力就能让自己的身体对他有反应。最近，只需要一个简单的微笑，Arthur就不得不想办法让自己的裤|裆躲开玻璃墙外分析师们警惕的视线。这就像是在橱窗里陈列一个巨大的，毫无遮掩的，勃起。

Leon的敲门声把Arthur从自己的思绪中拉出来。

“进来。”Arthur说，假装专注于他的演讲展示。

“嘿。”Leon坐下了。“你没事吧，Arthur？”

“我很好。”Arthur条件反射地回答，然后转向他的朋友，很担心的样子，“你呢？胳膊怎么样了？”

“哦，很好。”Leon活动胳膊以证明，“我很好，真的。治疗师说，我的康复情况好于我这个年龄的平均水平。”

“他说你显老？”Arthur开玩笑。

Leon笑着，“嗯……我现在三十五，不再那么年轻了。”Leon眯起眼睛。 “这是你最近的烦恼吗？中年危机？”

“中年？你怎么敢，你……”Arthur从记事本上撕下一页纸团成球砸向他的朋友，假装被逗乐了。Leon不需要知道，已经处于二十岁的尾巴这件事很困扰自己，最近。

Arthur非常清楚谁要对此负责。

“好吧，我收回这句话。”Leon举手投降，“你像以前一样幼稚。”

“现在你听起来很像我姐姐。”Arthur嘲弄地说，然后对于Leon清了清嗓子避开自己视线的反应感到困惑。然而，在追问之前，Arthur看到房间外一阵骚动。“发生了什么？”

“哦……”Leon没有回头看。“Feix的个人秀。”

Arthur坐直了，看到Sophia弯下身去捡文件，她的短裙不合时宜地一点点褪上去。显然，她说服了一些善良的人帮忙——所有的男人都花费了更多的精力去假装没在看她的腿，而不是真正帮忙。

“那你怎么不去围观？”Arthur问道，怀疑地打量着他的朋友。

“哦，”Leon耸耸肩，“我是她的老板。”

Arthur眯起眼睛审视他。Leon变得很烦躁。

“你有什么要告诉我的吗，Leon？”

“我可以问你同样的问题，Arthur。”Leon反驳，似乎重新掌控了局势。 “你为什么不去看戏？”

“我是公司的董事，”Arthur毫不掩饰地说，“这样也会显得我很不专业，不是吗？”

“好吧，”Leon承认，尽管仍然觉得很可疑，“那Merlin是怎么回事儿？”

“Merlin怎么了？”

Leon盯着他，也许Arthur反应得太快太激烈了。

“好吧，不管什么困扰着你，你不应该发泄在Merlin身上。我不认为他能再忍受你这样对待他了。更别说当着所有人的面。不过，除非你是故意的……”

“什么？你以为我在逼他辞职？”

“我不知道！”Leon耸耸肩，“你告诉我。”

“不，我当然不希望他辞职！”

“好吧！我相信你！”

Arthur沉默片刻，思考Leon的话。 他刚回来几个星期，没有目睹那么多，也没有参与破冰恶作剧。不过Arthur毫不怀疑他从别人那听到了所有事。

“好吧，”Arthur放弃了，“那么，假设，我真的做过头了——一点，不过我声明我完全不同意这种说法。在这种情况下，要确保Merlin没有感到我在逼他辞职，你建议我做些什么？当然，只是假设。”他再次强调。

“好吧，我想你应该给他一些更复杂的任务。”Leon小心翼翼地陈述。“Gwen向我保证他很聪明。”

Merlin当然很聪明，Arthur想，但及时制止自己讲出来。就好像我会不知道？！和我说这话，你以为你是谁？Gwen以为她算Merlin什么人——

“Gwen？”Arthur挑眉，“你和Gwen聊过这事？”

“是的。”Leon大方承认。“Gwen说，他指出了在储藏室偶然读到的旧报告中的一些错误。她说，有一天他们谈了很多关于经济学的话题——”

“有一天？”Arthur追问，“我不觉得他们在办公时间能够有多少时间‘谈论经济学’。”

“呃……”Leon似乎在回想，“她似乎提到什么，他们俩下班后一起出去了。我想是Elyan生日前一天。 Merlin想要她帮忙挑个生日礼物之类的……”

“好吧。”Arthur说，把记事本上另外一张纸揉成一团，只为了毁灭一些东西的快感。

Arthur选择不去想Merlin有着Pendragon之外的生活，因为……好吧，因为这简直太可怕了：Merlin可以和大学的朋友去酒吧玩，带着那无忧无虑的灿烂笑容。事实上，他可能有……不，Arthur甚至禁止自己想Merlin可能有女朋友或男朋友。如果承认这种可能性，Arthur很可能会疯掉。

Arthur默默地把Elyan加进了黑名单——排在Gwen和玩具龙之间。

“继续说。”Arthur鼓励道，Leon点点头。

“你可以让他和Gwen一起，偶尔，或者我们中任何一个。比如他可以和我们一起去开会。帮忙准备展示，操作设备。这样他能感到工作有意义，更不用说多了解一下我们的日常工作了。”

“还有么？”Arthur有点讽刺的问道。让Merlin跟Leon或Gwen出去的想法似乎不是很有吸引力。

Leon承认：“我还没考虑太多。但是，如果你想听更多的建议，Gwen和我可以——

“已经足够了。”Arthur结束了话题，再说下去他该把Leon也加进黑名单了。“我会考虑你的建议，谢谢。”

实际上目前Arthur并没时间考虑这个问题。Leon离开后，他抓紧时间，在Merlin回来彻底摧毁他的注意力之前，把展示准备好了。

Arthur再次抬起头时已经精疲力竭，不过对自己的工作成果感到很满意。他揉揉眼睛，环顾四周。显然，Sophia已经收拾好文件柜。Arthur的视线扫过屋子，发现Gwaine靠在她的桌子旁散发着魅力。Arthur高兴起来。也许派Merlin去洗衣店是个比他预想的要好的决定，如果可以避免Gwaine当着他的面和男孩调情的话。

Arthur假装想活动活动，去了卫生间。他沉浸在自己的思绪中，没注意到有人过来。

“这就是为什么每次我靠近Merlin的时候你都这么紧张吗？

Gwaine的话让Arthur紧张起来，但他假装淡定，“我不知道你在说什么，Gwaine。”避免镜子里朋友的视线。

“我刚刚和Feix聊了聊。”

“然后？”Arthur终于盯着Gwaine。

“她说了一些关于什么不可描述、打情骂俏之类的的话。”

“什么？”Arthur问道，真的感到困惑。

“她发誓，她看到过Merlin给你口交。”

“什么——？怎么——？谁会——？”Arthur结结巴巴，脑子短路。“这真荒谬！他还只是个孩子！”

“是吗？”Gwaine抬起眉毛抱着胳膊，“这是你唯一的回应吗？”

“不，当然没有！不是那样的！他只是——我不会蠢到——哦，我不需要解释什么，尤其是对你。”Arthur不知道自己是对他的朋友，还是Feix，还是他自己听起来这么可悲，更恼火。

那次是Arthur记得的Merlin开始实习以来最为尴尬的时刻。Arthur从没见过Merlin如此惊慌。他意识到自己身体的位置，脸上浮现出明显的的恐慌，感谢上苍，估计是这样的表情才没让Arthur看着跪在地上的Merlin变硬。即使是酷刑也不能让Arthur承认他每天都回味着那段记忆。

“有趣，你没有说过一次，他不是你喜欢的类型。”Gwaine指出。“如果是以前，你说的第一句话肯定是你不是同性恋。”

“这就是关键。我以前已经说得很清楚了，所以我不需要再反复强调。”Arthur说，如果走运的话，Gwaine不会注意到他短暂的犹豫。

“是吗？”Gwaine嘲笑，这意味着Arthur一点都不走运。

“Gwaine。”Arthur重新开始，试图讲讲道理，一次。“我二十八了。你真的认为我会现在变弯吗？”

“没有人‘变弯’，Princess。” 不像Arthur，Gwaine毫不费力地让自己听起来很有说服力，虽然他很少这样。Gwaine耸耸肩，“只是会在合适的年龄更深刻地认识自己。”

“什么？”Arthur怀疑地问道。

“也许你才遇到……诱因。我尤其认为任何人都不可能抵挡像我们的Merlin这样的刺激。”

“我们的Merlin？他不是 我们 的Merlin！”

Gwaine的讲话中有很多细节让Arthur感到困扰，但是“我们的”这个词在他的脑袋里里一直轰隆隆地回响。

“看看你，难道不是在吃醋？”Gwaine讽刺地说。

Arthur摇摇头，用不屑掩饰自己的恼怒，“我从来没听过这么多的废话！”

“这不是胡说八道，你知道的。”Gwaine的目光难得的严肃，Arthur不得不看向别处。

“Gwaine？”

“嗯？”

“别多管闲事。”

“好！”Gwaine举起手，向后退了几步。“我不多管闲事。那我可以问问你今晚要不要一起去酒吧吗？如果这不算管太多？”

Arthur叹了口气。每个星期五，这些家伙都会在日出酒吧聚会。Arthur通常不会翘，但不幸的是，这周有个逃避不了的约。不能再逃了。

“去不了。家庭聚餐。”

“那么，这样的话……玩得开心！”Gwaine离开了。然而，在他身后的门关上前，Arthur听到他的声音从走廊里传来，“下午好，Mr.Pendragon！”

“Shit。”Arthur在镜子里检查自己的仪表，在离开卫生间前纠任何瑕疵——有点歪的领带，衬衫领子的褶皱，调整外套。

“父亲！”Arthur假装惊讶，“你在这里做什么？”

Gwaine趁他出现退后一步，随时准备溜掉。

“你的秘书似乎不知道你的下落。”Uther用他永远的充满不赞成的前额皱纹解释道，好像他没有义务解释他的行为，只是出于礼貌才说。“我想着在这里等你。”

“去我办公室吧。”Arthur邀请，但Uther没动。

“其实，我今天很忙，”他看了看表，“只是来和你说一声，我不得不取消今天的晚餐。”Arthur余光注意到Gwaine的庆祝舞步，然后放弃乘电梯消失在楼梯口。

“真可惜，”Arthur努力保持严肃。“发生了什么吗？”

“我的医生打电话说，今天下午本来的预约取消了，可以把我的预约提前，所以不知道我什么时候能到家。”

“预约？”这一次Arthur是真的关心，“有什么问题吗？”

“一切都很好，只是例行检查。”Uther用一个毫不在乎的手势保证。Morgana在管理Pendragon员工的常规体检方面相当不灵活，对于Uther来说，她也毫不留情，要求他每年安排一次检查，号称没有人会投资一个管理者不关心自己健康的公司。“晚餐顺延到下个星期。”

“当然，没问题。”Arthur点点头，“需要我去告诉Morgana吗？”

“如果你方便的话。”Uther正要按电梯，电梯门开了。

“哦，Arthur！”Merlin大声说道，一看到Arthur就露出了灿烂笑容。

显然，Merlin一直在玩车钥匙，扔到空中再抓住。Arthur注意到Merlin的情绪已经有了很大的改善，感到松了口气，但又充满忧虑。因为Uther正严肃地观察着男孩出电梯把钥匙递给Arthur。

“别这样看我，我都搞定了。我已经把你的——”在Arthur可以做出任何形式的提示前，Merlin似乎自己意识到了Uther的存在。“呃……我已经把你要的设备放好了……”他补救，从Uther看向Arthur，挠了挠头。“呃……星期一演讲要用的那些……？”

“Merlin。”Arthur清了清嗓子，感到不尽的感激。“这是我的父亲，Uther Pendragon。”他介绍，“父亲，这是我的实习生，Merlin Emrys。”

“你的实习生？”Uther露出难以置信的表情，Arthur顿时后悔这样措辞。他应该说“我们的实习生”，或者“我们部门的实习生”，这种Uther一贯的措辞，更合适。

“嗯，很荣幸见到您，Mr. Pendragon。”Merlin有礼貌地伸出手，在Uther的目光下脸红了，可能是他的脏运动鞋，他的旧牛仔裤，还有他坚持要穿的那件可怕的棕色大衣。

“我也是，Mr. Emrys。”Uther一边握手另一只手按着电梯。他告辞，进了电梯，在门关上之前最后向儿子发出一个询问的眼神。

“哇，太尴尬了。”Merlin肩膀沉了下来。“难道只有我有某种没通过测试的感觉吗？”

“不，不只是你。”Arthur保证道。

“我衬衫没穿反吧？”Merlin低头看着自己，忧心忡忡，然后闻闻袖子。“我可能有股汽油味。我牙齿里有东西吗？“他向Arthur展示自己完美的牙齿。

“Merlin？”

“什么？”

“闭嘴。”Arthur说，Merlin闭紧了嘴，点点头。过去几个月里他的头发长了一些，遮住了他的大耳朵。他的刘海也长了一些，一缕不听话的头发已经到眼睛了。天哪，他这样看起来那么年轻！那么纯真！

“什么？”过了一会儿，Merlin问，然后Arthur意识到自己一直目不转睛地盯着Merlin。

“我只是好奇，”Arthur抱起胳膊，“你为什么编那些设备什么的？”

“呃，我猜你不想让所有人都知道你一直派实习生去送衣服。”Merlin撅起嘴，耸耸肩。“虽然好像你没有大喊大叫让整个部门都听一样，所以……老实说，我不知道为什么自己要费心编这些。我可以追上你父亲，如果你想的话，现在就去澄清，而且——”他开始后退，但是Arthur及时抓住了他的衣领。

“别犯傻，Merlin。”Arthur把他按在最近的墙上，“现在别再瞎晃悠了，去工作。”然后推着他走到了CRM部门，

“我才不是那个瞎晃悠的人。”

“你说什么？”

“我说你的声音总是那么好听！”

“我也觉得。”

————————.M.————————

“你来干什么？”Will说，瘫在柜台后面的凳子上掏手机，刚才他一听到门铃声就迅速地把它塞进兜里。

“哦，受到欢迎真开心！”Merlin讽刺地说，靠在柜台上。“Gaius在哪？”

“这儿！”Gaius的声音传来。“稍等一下，Merlin。”

“好吧。”Merlin看着Will盯着手机屏幕，很愉快的样子。“看片儿呢？”

“当然不是，你个混蛋。我在工作！”Will回答，紧接着压低声音，“你不能闭嘴吗？”

“那就是咯。”Merlin低声回答。

“你这是要去哪里？”Will再次把手机塞回口袋，站起来，把他从头到脚打量一番，眉毛挑到了一个会让Gaius为他感到骄傲的高度。

Merlin穿着自己最好的衣服，所以难怪Will以为他要出门。“我要和Pendragon的那帮人一起去酒吧。”Merlin极力做出冷淡、不在意的样子，但并不很令人信服。

自从他开始实习，Gwaine每周邀请他去酒吧至少一次。 Merlin总是找借口不去，Gwaine假装相信他，但是逐渐有些尴尬了。那天下午，Merlin路过HR领薪水的时候，Gwaine把他拉到一旁，和Merlin展开了一次和他这个男人之间最严肃的对话。

“我问你一个问题，希望你实话实说，好吗？”Gwaine直视他的眼睛，“你是不是因为我才一直躲着不和大家一起出去？”

“什么？不，我——”Merlin试图回避问题，但是Gwaine打断了他。

“听着，如果是这样的话，你不用担心。大部分时间我都是开玩笑的。而且，我没有说谎，我很喜欢你，但我大概喜欢地球上一半的人，所以……”他耸了耸肩，恢复了往常的逗趣语气。“如果你不感兴趣，没关系的。”

之后，Merlin没办法再拒绝。Hunith知道他要和朋友出去玩的时候，几乎是把他踢出家门，并表示他不用担心几点回家的问题。当一个母亲开始下令让儿子和朋友一起出去喝酒的时候，这肯定意味着他应该审视一下自己的社交生活。但是这并不意味着Merlin想太早到酒吧，所以在被赶出家门后，他决定顺路在Gaius这里打发点时间。

“哦，不……”Will叫唤着，捂住脸。“连你今晚都要出去浪了，而我还在这里工作，在星期五的晚上！”

“哦，我真的很感激你的支持。”Merlin讽刺，但是Will忽略了，忽然抓住Merlin的胳膊好像突然想起什么。

“Morgana也会在，是吗？也许我下班之后可以顺路去一下？噢，伙计，我觉得我生病了……Gaius！”他捂住肚子假装恶心。

“如果你在这里吐了，过会儿得自己清理干净。”Gaius从储藏室里出来，指责道。

“天哪，多么无情！”Will抱怨道，“我敢打赌，如果有人在为你工作的时候死了，他们得自己把自己埋了！”

门铃响了，一个顾客进来。

“William，去招呼顾客。”Gaius指示。“Merlin，来帮帮我吧？”他晃晃手中的药箱。

Merlin到房间另一头去，很高兴能帮上忙。他想爬上小梯子，但是Gaius像往常一样拒绝了。教父知道他有多恐高，但其实Merlin爬几级台阶没什么问题。

“这是否意味着你不再生我的气了？”Gaius在梯子顶上问道，而Merlin把一些瓶瓶罐罐递给他好放在架子上。

“哦，我还在生你的气呢。”Merlin说，尽管自己都不相信自己的话。自从教父没有遵守诺言告诉了Arthur他们的关系，他一直没理Gaius。但是已经过去了一个多月，而Merlin从来不是生太久气的人。“但木已成舟。”

“为什么，没那么糟吧……” 

“这不重要。问题是Arthur在一个星期内对我的了解比我在近两个月时间里对他的了解还要多。”他咕哝，然后眯起眼睛看着Gaius。“嘿，知道什么让我原谅你吗？你可以告诉我一些他的黑历史！

“黑？”Gaius皱起了眉头，“什么意思？”

Merlin翻了个白眼。“哦，我不知道，糗事，比如……他像猪一样打呼噜，或者……有痔疮……或者更糟，有全套暮光之城——书和DVD！”

“那我倒不知道。”Gaius说，似乎没有太多考虑，“事实上，Arthur从小就是‘别人家的孩子’。否则Uther不会让他进公司。而Arthur坚持脚踏实地一步步来，从实习生开始”

“什么？”Merlin眼球几乎蹦出来，“Arthur在Pendragon实习过吗？”

“是的，几年前。不过只在放假期间。”

Merlin试图想象一个年轻的Arthur清理碎纸机，但即便对于他过度活跃的想象力来说也太超现实了。

“谁是他的实习导师？”Merlin真的很好奇地问道。

“他的舅舅，Agravaine du Bois。”Gaius说。“我不知道所有细节，但他们俩之后关系变得很紧张。而且Uther在Arthur毕业后不久就要求Agravaine离开公司。公司的一个客户报告他有不道德的行为。”

好吧，也许这大概解释了Arthur关于实习生制度的扭曲观点。

“他从哪毕业？”Merlin把最后一个小瓶递给了他，Gaius在架子顶放好。

“牛津的MBA。之后他又修了其他一些研究生课程，但我记不清了。”Gaius检查着整理好的架子，挠挠下巴。他满意地点点头，开始小心翼翼地下梯子。“Arthur一开始在分析部做助理，在短时间内脱颖而出，然后在开发部门做了几年分析师。不久之后他成为执行部门的团队经理之一，其实去年才被升职为对外关系总监。”

“哦，哇。”Merlin感到吃惊，跟着拖着梯子的Gaius到下一个架子旁。虽然这一切都非常令人钦佩，但也有点沉闷。Arthur似乎没有工作以外的生活。 “除了工作，他还喜欢做什么？”

“我真的不知道。”Gaius承认，“我知道他喜欢运动，尤其是足球。他过去常常随身带着鞋好下班后和同事踢球。我不知道他们是不是现在还这样，但是他在Pendragon有很多好朋友，你现在可能认识一些了：Leon，Lancelot，Gwaine，Mordred，Elyan，Percival……”

“是的，我认识一些。”Merlin觉得没有必要详细说明他认识他们的具体情景，“还有吗？”

“他喜欢在Uther在Newbury的别墅度过夏天的周末。”

“他妈妈呢？好像没人提起过她。”

“她生他的时候难产去世了。”

“哦……”Merlin扬起眉毛。“他在Pendragon以外有朋友吗？女朋友呢？”

Gaius花了一些时间回答这个问题，在检查产品的有效日期的时候。而Merlin发现自己比预期得要焦虑得多。

“女朋友？他有过几个女朋友，是的。Marketing的Elena，他们约会了几次。但几年前她离开了公司，如果我没有弄错的话，她搬到了法国。然后是Mithian，聘用Pendragon处理她父亲的事务，而Arthur负责那个项目。我相信是在Elena搬走后不久。他们约会了相当一段时间。其实我以为他们会结婚的，但是接下来发生了什么……老实说，我不知道。我只知道他完全崩溃了。”Gaius摇了摇头，又下了梯子。“可怜的孩子。他不是和很多人深交的那种人，但是当他一旦开始一段关系，是非常投入和忠诚的……”

Merlin皱起了眉头，感觉难以把Gaius描述的那个人联系到他所认识的Arthur。这种尝试让他头疼。

短暂的沉默后，“他们分手有多久了？”Merlin不愿意放弃这个话题。

“没多长时间。”Gaius耸了耸肩，回忆着，“应该是我退休后不久。那时我刚开了这家商店，他过来看看。我们聊了好几个小时。”他皱起了眉头，“上次我们聊的时候，他没有提到女朋友，不过我也没问。嘿，你这是要去哪吗？”Gaius打量着他的教子好像刚刚发现他一样。

“他要和Pendragon那帮人出去。”Will走近。

“你为什么这样看着我？”Merlin看着自己，“我穿得和去上学或上班没什么区别。”

“你平时上学可不会打发胶。”Will怀疑地抱起胳膊，“你想给人留下深刻印象的时候才穿这双靴子和这条芭蕾裤。说吧，你有没有什么要坦白的？”

“当然没有！”Merlin鄙视，“而且这不是芭蕾裤！这是紧身牛仔裤！而我的运动鞋还没干！如果你真的要知道的话。”

“好吧，无论如何，这件外套还是一如既往的糟糕。”Will耸耸肩，“其实，我一直以为时尚品味是基佬的基本要求。”

“嘿，我的外套没什么问题！”Merlin裹紧了外套，好像在维护它。“虽然有点旧，但仍然温暖舒适。”

“Merlin。”Will搭着他的肩膀，“你的外套不只是老。它已经老死了。实际上，已经死了一段时间了。”

“代我向Arthur问好，Merlin。”Gaius说，在他们两人争论时已经搬走了梯子。

“好的。但我认为他今天不一定会去酒吧。无论如何，他似乎不是那种很喜欢交际的人。”

“你她妈最好还是穿我的外套吧。”Will说，跟着他走到门口，取下衣架上深灰色的外衣，“你以后会感谢我的，当你勾搭到那个能让你为他打扮的人的时候。”

Merlin张嘴想反对，但放弃了。他挂上自己的大衣，穿上Will的。至少它不脏，也没有被汗浸透。Merlin伸进口袋，摸出两个套套，挑起眉毛看着Will。

“哦，你可以留着它们。反正穿着你的外套我也泡不到妹子。Ouch！”他捂着Merlin踢到的地方。“嘿，我只是想帮帮忙，你这个忘恩负义的混蛋！”

————————.Merlin.————————  



	6. 上-第五章

Merlin到酒吧的时候已经九点了。他暗自希望聚会被临时改到别的地方，但并没有成真。他先看到了Percival，毫不意外。Gwaine在他身边，但身体向后扭着，可能在和邻桌的某人调情。

大约来了十几个人，他们都在大声地说笑，做着手势。从空杯子、酒瓶、半空的盘子和发红的脸来看，他们已经来了一段时间。

Merlin几乎要转身溜走，然而Gwaine注意到了他，大声宣布他的到来，吸引了大家的注意，Merlin有些怯懦地挪了过去。Elyan正准备拉开身旁的椅子，Gwaine给了他一下，吹起口哨吸引Merlin的注意力，指着自己身边的空椅子 ——显然，他相信Merlin会来，一直为他留着位置。

“嘿，我在想你是不是不再那么烦我了。”Gwaine说，起身迎接他，一只胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，拉近他。

“他来干什么？”一个熟悉的声音问道，Merlin仿佛感到胃一阵痉挛，转向Arthur，他正咬着牙，捧着一堆酒。显然，Arthur和Lancelot刚刚去柜台买了一轮酒。

“我邀请他了。”Gwaine把头发甩向一边，紧紧抓着Merlin的肩膀，“有什么问题吗，Princess？

Arthur说：“这不是小孩子该来的地方。”他挥舞着瓶子，直到有人接过放在桌子上。“你妈妈知道你这么晚出家门吗，Merlin？我敢打赌你是从窗户里溜出来的她才没看到。回去吧，在你妈妈检查你被窝之前。”

“哦，别唠叨了，Princess。”Gwaine翻了个白眼，“离他远点。”他转回向Merlin，“坐下，我给你买杯酒。”

Merlin坐下来，直面Arthur的怒视控制着自己不要先转移视线。但是Arthur先移开了，在Leon站起来凑近他耳边说话的时候。Arthur仍然很生气的样子，像一个生闷气的孩子一样拽拽夹克，坐到桌子的另一头。看到Arthur穿休闲服的样子感觉很奇怪。他穿着深色牛仔裤，V领T恤和皮夹克，看起来更年轻。Merlin心想，这个男人不穿西装时也帅极了。然而，他还散发着一种高傲的气势，也只有Arthur这样的人端着一品脱啤酒还会有这样的感觉。

“我很高兴你来了。”Gwen越过Lancelot靠过来，“呃，你已经见过Lance了，对吧？”

“很高兴见到你，Merlin。”Lance伸出手来握手，“下一轮我请，好吗？”

“和其他人打招呼了吗？”Gwen问道，Merlin点了点头，一个个回应了他们的问候。还有一些没见过的面孔，比如Kara，Mordred的女朋友，还有两个来自Marketing部门的女孩，不过很快他知道了她们叫Morgause和Nimue。

在整个过程中，Merlin一直注意到Arthur在盯着自己，同时点头回应Leon的话。

“给。我终于不欠你什么了。”Gwaine把一瓶酒放在Merlin面前，但是在他拿到手之前，Arthur靠过来把酒拿开了。“嘿！”

“你以为你在做什么？”Arthur问，仔细检查瓶子的标签。

“这只是啤酒！”Gwaine激怒了，“说真的，Arthur！”

“Merlin还没到喝酒的年龄。”

“嘿！我十八了！”Merlin愤怒地说，“而且你不是没看过我的身份证！”

“万一是假的呢？”Arthur耸耸肩，“对我来说，你只不过是一个过度发育小屁孩。”

“Arthur，讲讲理……”Percival说道，和蔼的语气与庞大的身形形成鲜明对比。

“我很讲理！我要为他负责！”

“只在公司里。”Elyan提醒。

“明明连在公司都没做到。”Gwaine嘲笑。

显然意识到自己寡不敌众，Arthur把酒瓶还给Merlin，虽然很不情愿。“要我说，你应该喝一晚上苏打水。”Arthur说，“我盯着你呢，别忘了。”

但是，就跟Merlin能忘似的，Arthur似乎一秒钟都没有移开视线！ Merlin擦了擦额头，仿佛在流冷汗。

不，他真的在流冷汗。

在他身边，Gwaine说个没完。他已经很醉了，手不停地攀上Merlin的膝盖。Merlin不断地拿掉，但他似乎并没有气馁，继续胡言乱语。Percival一半的注意力听着他们的对话，时不时插上一句，或者纠正Gwaine一些夸张的行为，甚至在Gwaine给了他的啤酒一拳的时候帮忙扶了一下。

Merlin快喝完这杯啤酒时，Lancelot给他买了一杯，之后是Elyan。在此期间，Arthur把两杯水和一盘炸薯条塞到Merlin鼻子底下，低声命令他：“喝了！”、“吃了！”。所以，Merlin在喝完第四杯啤酒后并没有晕晕乎乎，但是非常想去上厕所。

问题是Gwaine不停地跟他说话。

“——不敢相信你没去过任何一个UCL的派对！”

“我确实没去过。刚进大学的时候我还没到年龄，现在……呃，我没有关系特别好的同学……”

起初，他们也邀请过他，说他们去的酒吧没人检查身份证，也不会问太多问题，不会惹麻烦。但是Merlin总是编借口，说他得去工作，或者周末要去旅行，或者他已经和男友约好了——Merlin很快发现最后一个是最有效的借口。过一段时间，他们就不再问他了，Merlin松了一口气。

“哦，他们真是势利小人。”Gwaine同意。“但我从来没有真的在乎过。”

“你是UCL毕业的吗？”Merlin惊讶地问道。

“嘿，你为什么这样看着我？”Gwaine听起来很受伤，“我可能没炫耀过，但是我很聪明，我。你告诉他，Percy！”

“才不。”Percy嘲笑道。

“嘿！”Gwaine气愤地说。

“也许在你没用下半身思考的时候吧。”Percival耸耸肩，“问题是你一直用下半身思考。”

Gwaine也耸耸肩，“不，我没去UCL。我去了牛津，就像我们的Princess一样。”他用他的啤酒指向Arthur，“我们参加过所有大学的所有派对。”

“只有你。”Arthur从桌子的另一边说，看来他密切关注着他们的谈话，Merlin怀疑得到了确认。

“美好的岁月啊。”Gwaine忽略了他，“只有我愿意的时候才一个人过夜。你猜怎么着？我从来不想！”

但是Merlin对于Gwaine在大学的夜生活并不特别感兴趣。此刻，他正在试图想象一个在大学的派对上更年轻更轻松的Arthur。在桌子对面，Arthur翻了个白眼，Merlin不得不咬住下嘴唇不笑出来。他趁机环顾四周，寻找卫生间。

“不过，如果你不去派对，怎么睡到人？”Gwaine非常好奇。

“呃……”Merlin用力咽口水。

“等等……”Gwaine转身面对着他，Merlin意识到无法掩饰自己泛红的脸，脸更红了。“你不会还是处男吧，是吗？”

Merlin咒骂着，蜷在椅子上，盯着自己的瓶子，试图让自己缩小然后消失不见。他发誓自己再也不能直视大家了，因为喝醉的Gwaine似乎不知道如何降低音量。

“哦，我的天哪，你是！”Gwaine总结道，一脸震惊。

“Gwaine！”Gwen试图提醒他，Merlin揉着鼻梁，后悔接受Gwaine的邀请的。他几乎可以感觉到其他人盯着他，尤其是Arthur。事实上，他感到很惊讶Arthur对于这个话题还没有发表任何评论，但他没有勇气去揣摩他对此的想法。

“哦，不，Gwen！难道你不明白这有多严重吗？“Gwaine继续，站起身来，重重地把杯子放在桌子上，“好吧，Merlin，现在让我们去厕所解决这个问题。”

Merlin感到恐慌淹没了自己，正准备让Gwaine滚开，听到了Arthur有震慑力的声音，“Gwaine！”

Merlin抬起眼睛，意识到Arthur也站了起来。他的脸上有着一种危险的神情，这让Merlin后背一阵冷颤。“跟我来。现在！”Arthur绕着桌子走过来，拽着Gwaine的外套出了酒吧。

Merlin瞪圆了眼睛看着窗户外，Arthur指着Gwaine的脸似乎在严肃而强烈地责备着，眯着眼睛，下巴紧绷。 Gwaine似乎一点点缩小着，直到头埋进外套，Merlin只能看到他的头发。

“别担心，”Percival冷静地说，“他现在应该清醒了。”

“我需要去厕所。”Merlin冲向男厕所，一路撞上好几个人。

门关上时噪音消失了。Merlin意识到厕所里还有别人，深吸一口气，挺直腰板。解决完，他洗掉脸上的汗，没注意领子都浸湿了。他非常需要剪头发，但是他不太喜欢吹过耳朵和颈后的凉风。也许等到天气转暖吧。

知道自己不能永远藏在厕所里，Merlin手揣着兜走了出来。Gwaine坐回到椅子上，就像Percy说的，完全清醒了。Arthur正站着，和Leon争辩着什么……

“Morgana？”Merlin看到她，看来Arthur不是唯一一个即使穿着这样简单、在这种环境中，也能看起来有如此气质的人。这可能是一个家族特征。

“Merlin！很高兴见到你！”她微笑着，借着和他打招呼的机会，让Leon和Arthur处理他们在争论的事。

Merlin回应着Morgana的拥抱，视线越过她的肩膀和Arthur相遇，看到他的肩膀放松了一点。

“你们本来打算什么时候告诉我？”Arthur问Leon和Morgana。

“我们这不正在告诉你吗，”Morgana翻了个白眼，回到了Leon的身边。 “毕竟，我和别人约会又不需要你的同意。

“如果那个人是我最好的朋友，那就需要！”Arthur抱着胳膊，转向Leon。 “至少我认为你是我最好的朋友，但现在看来你不这么想。”

“我很抱歉，Arthur……我真的打算——”Leon听起来真的很懊悔，但Morgana打断了他。

“你敢道歉？Leon。说真的，Arthur，别胡搅蛮缠了。我不想迟到——”

“嘿，Merlin。”Merlin转向Gwaine。他带着一丝紧绷的微笑，微微皱着眉。 “我很抱歉。我可能有点过头了。我有时候会这样。”

“没关系，”Merlin放松下来，微笑，“我不会记仇的。真的。”

“谢谢。”Gwaine拍了拍他的后背，但是视线定在了他身后的某个点——Merlin知道如果转过身会对上Arthur的目光，所以他不敢。Gwaine翻了个白眼，双手插在裤子的口袋里，然后拉着脸。“噢，伙计，你再也不会同意和我们出去了，是吗？所有这些努力都白费了！”他开玩笑说，紧张的气氛现在完全消失了。

“哦，我不会那么容易被吓跑的，”Merlin耸了耸肩，“但是我认为我该回去了。”

“是啊，”Gwaine点了点头，看了看Merlin身后，后退一步。“那，星期一见！”

Merlin深深地吸了一口气，然后转过身，遇上Arthur难以错过的目光。Morgana和Leon已经离开了。

Merlin叹口气摇了摇头，和大家告别，走到酒吧门口，Arthur为他开门。Merlin站在人行道上四处张望，裹紧了Will的外套。Arthur也是。街对面，Morgana和Leon正在上出租车。有一群人在他们前面笑着，大声争论接下来该去哪里。对他们来说，夜晚才刚刚开始。

“你知道吗，”Merlin说，“倒不是你没问我，但是我宁愿自己解决Gwaine的事，不被干涉。”

“哦，不用谢我，”Arthur嘲笑道，“我知道你完全有能力自己打电话叫出租车，但请允许我帮你。”

“其实，我要坐——”Merlin提高音量，但是Arthur已经招呼了最近的车，车子停在他们面前“——地铁！”

“别傻了。”Arthur打开车门。“女士优先。”

Merlin哼了一声，抑制住了上车前数数钱包里的钱的冲动。不过最糟糕的情况，他可以让司机在两个街区后停下来。他正准备伸头说再见，被Arthur挤到了里面，“你在等什么？让让！”

Merlin跳到后座另一边，傻眼了，Arthur上车关上门，告诉司机地址。Merlin家的地址！

“你在干什么？”Merlin惊愕的问道。

“当然是送你回家。”Arthur不屑，“别那样看着我。很晚了。你这样的小孩一个人回家很不安全。”

Merlin盯了他一会，完全无语，“你完全，绝对是个……clotpole，你知道吗？

“clotpole是什么鬼？”

“你就是。”

“如果你试图听起来像个成年人，我建议你再试一次。”

但是Merlin太生气了，没注意到挑衅。“我不需要任何人照顾我，至少不是你！我完全能照顾好自己！我知道你很难接受这一点，但是没有你把我从强盗和强奸犯手中解救出来，我现在还好好活着。

“只因为你没遇到过。”Arthur反驳道，“如果碰到了，你可能会微笑着，邀请他们去你家，把你的其他财产也都拿走！”

“哦，是吗？”Merlin嘲笑道。“那么万一你是想利用我呢？你甚至记住了我家地址！你知道这多令人不安吗？根据我对你的了解，你很可能是一个试图诱惑我的色狼！”

出租车在街上横冲直撞，Merlin不得不抓住座椅防止自己摔倒在Arthur身上，好像司机暂时失控了。

“哦，打住吧，Merlin！”Arthur说，“如果我试图勾引你，你早就从了我了！”

“什么？”Merlin尖叫起来，Arthur试图用手捂住他的嘴，但被Merlin打到一边。“你这个傲慢的，白痴，菜头，傻逼！”Merlin每骂一句都捶着Arthur的胸口。

“嘿！”Arthur牢牢地控制住他，而且看起来毫不费力，这让Merlin更加愤怒。

“放开我！”Merlin喊，“我讨厌承认这一点，但你不是那么不可抗拒！而且最重要的是，你太老了！

“我他妈不老！”

“而且，你怎么知道我喜欢男人？”Merlin试图趁着Arthur分神的一瞬间试挣脱，但无济于事。

“那，是不是？”Arthur问，他们脸只有几英寸远，都因为挣扎气喘吁吁。

Merlin眨了眨眼，张着嘴巴，又闭上嘴。Damn。

Arthur突然放开，Merlin抱着胳膊，扭头看着窗外，才意识到车已经停了。不是停在Merlin家，而是在繁忙的街道中间，而其他的汽车经过时愤怒地鸣笛。

“你在——天哪，你是在报警吗？”Arthur说，Merlin正要问他到底在说什么，意识到司机正握着一个通讯器。

司机听到Arthur的声音慌忙举起双手，好像有枪指着他的胸膛。“别开枪，求你别开枪！”男人带着很重的口音恳求，指着一张贴在仪表盘上的照片。“我的家人需要我！”

“WTF！”Arthur嚷道，Merlin瞪大双眼，“这里没人拿枪。我的天哪，Merlin！告诉他！告诉他不要报警！”

“嘿，嘿，没事的，呃……”Merlin靠近浑身发抖的司机，深吸一口气，“你叫什么？”

“R-Ravi……”出租车司机说，从Merlin看向Arthur。

“好的，Ravi。我是Merlin。这是Arthur。我很抱歉，如果我们吓到你了。但一切都很好，相信我！Arthur是个混蛋，但他不危险，好吗？”

“你确定吗？”那个男人用眉毛发出信号，好像给Merlin一个不让Arthur看到请求帮助的机会。

“我确定。”Merlin笑了，试图听着让人安心，“没人带枪，好吗？而且如果需要的话，我可以轻松地用一记空手切废了这个白痴。好吧？”

司机从一位乘客看向另一位乘客，点了点头，放下手，放下通讯器。

“谢谢，Ravi。现在不如靠边停车，让我们下去？”Merlin建议说，觉得司机已经等不及摆脱他们。

Ravi马上同意，停在路边。Arthur掏钱，说不用找了，下车前还道了歉。车开走时Merlin差点没关上车门。

Merlin和Arthur面面相觑，然后爆发出一阵大笑。一些路人瞪着他们，可能想知道他们嗑了什么药。肾上腺素的作用一过去，他们又严肃了起来。

“哦，我的天哪，我们差点让Ravi犯心脏病！”Merlin震惊，手捋过头发，“他差点出车祸什么的！”

“我差点留下一个犯罪记录！”Arthur瞪圆了眼睛。

“呃……我想我就走回家吧。其实，可能我以后再也不想上出租车了！”Merlin一只手叉腰，一只手抓抓后脑勺，“但你随意……”他指着一辆慢慢驶过的空出租车。

“别傻了，Merlin。”Arthur双手插兜，开始走，“你在等什么？走吧！”

Merlin翻了个白眼，但沿着人行道跟着他。他们沉默了一段时间，环顾四周。过了十一点，路上没几个多行人，但交通还是很繁忙。

Merlin试图找些话，但是感觉他们之间有了一堵墙。手伸进Will的外套口袋里时，碰到了TT，他几乎想骂人，脸红了。Merlin想起了他们在车上最后的对话，咬着下唇，突然很不安。

“你有什么意见吗？”Merlin终于在等红灯时问道。

Arthur看着他皱起了眉头。“什么？”

“我是……同性恋，会让你……困扰吗？”Merlin解释，不敢看着他。

Arthur的困惑变成了恼怒。如果他再沉默下去，Merlin感觉自己紧张得会吐。“Merlin，我不知道你见没见过我的一个朋友，Gwaine？”Arthur终于说。“如果我有意见，你觉得我会和他来往吗？”

“我知道，但是……”Merlin耸了耸肩，转头看看红绿灯，“他是你的朋友，我……呃……不是。”

“我没有意见，Merlin。”他们过了马路，Arthur没有看他。

Merlin深深吸了一口清冷的空气，感觉更加难受，思考Arthur的话几分真几分假。他们沉默了一会儿，四处张望就是避免看对方。今天晚上很冷，但也不算太糟糕。夏天就要来了。Merlin简直不敢相信自己认识Arthur已经快两个月了。

“所以……”这次Arthur开了口，“你有男朋友什么的吗？”

“有就好了。”Merlin自嘲起来，“你有没有听到你的朋友Gwaine大声嚷嚷让整个酒吧的人都听见我还是处男？”

“这没什么，”Arthur耸耸肩，“你可能是留到结婚……别这样看着我，还有人这样做，这很正常，没什么好议论的。”

Merlin停下脚步，目瞪口呆，又几步赶了上去，“你为结婚守身呢，Arthur？”Merlin玩笑道。

“当然没有。”Arthur翻白眼，“但是不要转移话题。我问了你一个简单的问题——”

“不，我没有男朋友。其实我从来没有和任何人约会过。”

当Merlin第一次亲吻某人的时候已经十四岁了。碰巧是一个女孩。Freya刚刚转到他的学校时，因为一些关于她有饮食紊乱症的传言，很难融入大家。起初因为同情，Merlin接触了这个女孩。也可能是因为他们有类似的经历，因为其他的孩子们也因为各种各样的原因而嘲笑他——他的瘦弱，他的书呆子气，尤其是他的一对大耳朵。但他们最后只是成为了好朋友，至少直到Freya说她父母决定要搬到别的城市。失去第一个真正的朋友带来的伤感让他感到困惑，Merlin吻了她。但是这吻并不像他预料的那样，他们都同意，他们永远不会成为一对恋人。

几年之后，在中学时代的最后一天，Daegan——一个文学课同学——下课后把他拉到了一个隐秘的角落亲热，感觉像是几个小时。Daegan终于放开他时，Merlin头昏目眩，双腿颤抖，心跳加速。Deagan塞给他电话号码，但Merlin从来没有胆量联系他。

Arthur的声音拉回他的思绪。 “那么，你办公桌上的那个男孩……？有Gaius的那张？”他看到Merlin困惑的表情补充道。

“Will吗？”Merlin拉着张脸，“Eww！不！他是我的朋友，我已经告诉过你了！”

“好吧！我只是问问！”

他们到了一个十字路口，右转。到现在，Merlin简直不知道谁在带路。 Arthur似乎并没有迷路，但Merlin无法理解他为什么会熟悉这里。离开繁忙的主干道后，只能听到自己的脚步声。

“你呢？”Merlin打破了沉默，“你有女朋友吗？”

“没，没有。”Arthur满足地说，好像对刚才的对话非常满意，“我最近没去过办公室、俱乐部和健身房以外的地方。”

“我完全理解。除了我不去健身房。只有学校和办公室。”

“那你刚才在车上说什么空手道……？”Arthur瞪着他，眉毛一皱。

“完全、彻底的胡说八道，是的。”Merlin承认，“但是我仍然可以踢爆你的蛋，所以你在凑过来之前要三思。”

Arthur大笑的时候，头往后仰。

“我是认真的！”Merlin坚持，“我这样的人不怎么被劫匪盯上，你知道吗？他们知道完全是浪费时间。不要问我他们是怎么知道的。”

“一定是衣服。”

“哦，闭嘴吧。”Merlin摇了摇头，“但是有一个人，曾试图抢我的背包。我正走去地铁站，这个家伙拿着把刀从小巷子里窜出来威胁我。不知道我脑子里在想什么，包里没有任何值钱的东西，只有几本书和学生证，但是也许是想到得去办个新的学生证而恐慌，我用膝盖攻击了他撒腿就跑，紧紧抱着包。我甚至不知道他有没有追上来，但看看我这大长腿。”他低头看着自己，“他一定意识到自己毫无机会。”

停下片刻，Merlin看着Arthur微笑，眼中闪烁着愉悦，对自己很满意。 Arthur有着非常迷人的笑容。穿着这身衣服，还有他柔和的面庞，Merlin可以很容易就忘记这个人已经快三十岁了。想到这里他感到胃突然一沉，环顾四周，微笑慢慢消失。

“来吧，我们快到了。”Merlin说，他们继续走着。

他们到达了Merlin家的街道，路上空无一人。Arthur观察四周，可能是找出租车，但Merlin知道不会有。他正要说，Arthur掏出手机叫了个车。

“就这了。”Merlin指着自家大门，突然意识到门是有些褪色的绿色。“你想在里面等吗？”他提出，已经预料到Arthur会想到他那乱糟糟的公寓：墙面图案已经不清楚了，因为Hunith坚持要把墙上的脏点擦掉；烂掉的沙发垫被妈妈用钩针沙发罩遮住；几年前Merlin不小心把地毯烧了个洞……至少窗帘是新的，不过一直拉着遮挡窗户上的污渍。

“不用了，谢谢。”Arthur回答，Merlin松了一口气。“你妈妈一定已经睡了。”

Merlin点点头表示同意。要是几个星期前，她可能这个时间还在餐厅洗碗。但是Merlin已经设法说服她，收下自己一定比例的工资补贴家用，即使她确保自己留下一部分。他在学校没那么多开支，可以凑合着用图书馆里的书和电脑。不过他一直在攒钱给她下个月的生日买一件礼物，甚至可能带她出去吃饭。

“Merlin……”Arthur听起来犹犹豫豫，“Gwaine的行为我很抱歉。”

“哦，”Merlin没意料到，“别担心。你不必为他道歉。”

“好吧。”Arthur深吸一口气，避开他的视线。很明显，他不习惯为别人道歉。“我很抱歉这样对你。在酒吧，出租车里……只是我……我真的觉得要对你负责。你好像不经常喝酒，所以我……担心你——”

“嘿，”Merlin打断他，面对他站住，看着他的眼睛，“没关系。我很感激。”

Arthur的肩膀稍微沉下，嘴角微扬，一只手郑重地搭在了Merlin的肩膀上。 Merlin盯着他柔软，红润的嘴唇。然后他们的笑容慢慢消失了。Arthur伸直胳膊扶住自己时，Merlin才注意到自己在不自觉地向前倾。 Merlin清了清嗓子，假装把重心从一只脚转移到另一只脚，掩盖刚才的动作。

Arthur听到一辆车驶近，立即放下胳膊，退后一步，面朝街道。

“哦，我差点忘了。”Merlin想起来，谢天谢地还有话说，“Gaius让我替他问好。”

“哦，当然。”Arthur点了点头，“我应该打个电话感谢他的药膏。真是太棒了。相当有用。”

“哦，他这些东西真是太神奇了！”Merlin感觉自己要开始喋喋不休，但控制不住自己，“有一次，Will和我在游泳池玩了整整一天，晒黑了，他去院子里砍掉了一片看起来像仙人掌的植物的叶子，把它又臭又黏的汁涂在我们身上……之后没有任何东西可以消除这种可怕的气味，但至少让我们没晒伤。还有一次，当我小时候，我泌尿系统感染，他逼我整天吃生蒜。我整整一个星期臭气熏天，但感染并没有——”

“Merlin？”车停在他们面前时，Arthur打断了他。

“闭嘴。”Merlin替他说完。

“你猜到了。”Arthur轻拍他的后背，“现在进去吧。”

Merlin走上前门的台阶，听着车门砰的一声关上。他转身关门时，出租车已经走了。

“Shit！”Merlin用头撞门，“臭粘液，Merlin？臭气熏天的大蒜？你蠢死了！”他骂自己，靠在墙上，盯着客厅，那里唯一的装饰只有一面椭圆形的镜子和一盆干掉的花。

他依然不敢相信他几乎吻了Arthur！他的上级，Arthur！那个一次只打印一份文件，让他一次又一次去取；让Merlin快下班时用法兰绒擦拭电脑屏幕，以防堆积的灰尘挡视线；没有任何预警随机地扔东西然后嘲笑他反应慢的白痴！

Merlin一定是失去理智了，这是唯一合理的解释。

他听到楼上的门吱吱作响，叹了口气，开始爬楼梯，疲惫席卷了全身。

————————.Merlin.————————


End file.
